Dirty Little Secret
by Selina Lex
Summary: Bella s'adonne à un plaisir solitaire quand elle est interrompue par son jeune voisin qui la surprend et lui fait une étrange proposition. Concours des 7 péchés capitaux de Starbucks Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

_"Concours: Les 7 péchés capitaux. "_

**Titre :** Dirty Little Secret

**Auteur ****:** Lex Lina

**Péché**** :** La paresse

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec. (Autre inspiration : Room 106 de Shiina Chika)

_Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page : fanfiction . net / community / Concours_Les_7_peches_capitaux / 94893 / _(pensez à supprimer les espaces)__

**xoxo**

**Dirty Little Secret**

****Résumé **: Bella s'adonne à un plaisir solitaire quand elle est interrompue par son jeune voisin qui la surprend et lui fait une étrange proposition. Concours des 7 péchés capitaux de Starbucks Twilight.**

**Chanson utilisée : Garbage - Queer**

_Derrière cette porte se cache quelque chose d'inavouable, un secret que je ne dévoilerais à personne… Car, il n'appartient qu'à moi._

_Il y a quelques années de cela, Renée, ma mère a déclaré que j'étais victime d'acédie. Oui le péché capital de paresse. Cette paresse de l'âme qui fait que je ne discerne pas le bien du mal et que j'en suis totalement indifférente… C'était durant sa période catholique, juste après sa période bouddhique et avant celle où elle priait le dieu Râ… Vous parlez d'une référence… Et pourtant il semblerait… Qu'elle avait raison._

**Quelques mois plus tôt…**

Bella pousse la porte de son appartement, situé au premier étage d'une petite résidence. Posant son courrier à l'entrée, elle sourit devant la luminosité apportée par sa baie vitrée menant à la grande terrasse qui jouxte son séjour.

Elle dépose son sac sur la table, en bois exotique, située sur la terrasse ainsi qu'une cannette de coca et retourne à l'intérieur pour trouver quelque chose à grignoter.

Une cigarette pend, éteinte, au bord de sa lèvre alors qu'elle se dirige, une nouvelle fois, vers la porte coulissante. Une fois sur la terrasse, Elle déboutonne sa chemise en soie avant d'allumer sa cigarette et de s'asseoir sur un des bains de soleil mis à disposition.

La jeune femme inspire profondément, savourant la chaleur qui emplit ses poumons avant d'expirer lentement la fumée.

L'air est chaud et sec, fait assez rare pour être considéré comme notable dans la ville de Forks. Bella écoute les bruits aux alentours. Des enfants jouent dans l'air de jeux tandis que leurs mères maquerellent sur un banc. Des jeunes se lancent une balle au travers du parc. Les oiseaux piaillent et un chien aboie au loin. Tout n'est que luxe, calme et volupté.

Bella soupire car elle sait qu'elle ne peut en profiter. C'est un moment idéal pour corriger des copies surtout qu'elle en a une tonne en retard. C'est sa troisième année d'enseignement au lycée de Forks High. C'est la première fois qu'elle reste aussi longtemps au même endroit et elle s'y plait bien. Elle lit quelques rédactions avant de laisser son esprit dériver vers les événements de la journée.

Elle allume une nouvelle cigarette et passe ses doigts délicatement vers une marque rougeâtre sur son bras. Comme d'habitude, sa procrastination la conduite à ne pas repousser les avances de Monsieur Black.

Elle sourit en repensant au regard outré qu'a ce lourdaud d'éducateur sportif quand elle refuse de l'appeler Jacob ou encore Jack comme le font les élèves. Comprendra-t-il un jour qu'elle ne cède à chaque fois, uniquement pour satisfaire ses envies sexuelles et qu'elle a la flemme de chercher un nouveau petit ami ?

Bella fait courir ses doigts le long de son bras meurtri jusqu'à la base de son cou, repensant à leurs activités de l'après-midi. Black a eu la merveilleuse idée de la rejoindre dans le local réservé au matériel scientifique, Monsieur Banner étant absent aujourd'hui. La jeune femme exhale de la fumée alors que son corps se réveille doucement sous l'effet des souvenirs qui refont surface. De cette manière presque bestiale qu'il l'a prise contre l'étagère réservée aux objets fragiles, qui cliquetaient sous les assauts répétés alors qu'il la pénétrait sans relâche.

Des cris enjoués venant du parc se font entendre mais cela n'empêche point Bella d'écarter un peu plus sa chemise et de passer ses mains sur sa peau mise à nue. Elles remontent doucement sa jupe pour s'arrêter entre ses jambes voilées où attend son clitoris qui palpite déjà à l'idée d'être titillé. Tout son corps réclame son dû. Bella ferme les yeux et s'accorde cet extase. Elle frissonne.

Le bruit autour d'elle s'intensifie et Bella est obligée de se mordre doucement les doigts pour éviter de se faire remarquer en gémissant de plaisir. Son corps tremble de nouveau et son sexe lui ferait presque mal tant il désire être pénétré, ou que quiconque s'occupe de lui.

Les mains de Bella remontent un peu plus sa jupe en soie noire. Ses jambes s'écartent, dévoilant ses bas aux coutures brodées à l'ancienne. Elle glisse une nouvelle fois ses doigts entre les lèvres de son sexe, soupirant pour ne point se faire découvrir, surtout que la commotion du parc ne fait que se rapprocher. Mais Bella parvient à faire, une nouvelle fois, abstraction et se laisse portée par le va-et-vient subtil de ses doigts. Maintenant, ses paupières sont fermement serrées et la jeune femme lutte tant elle anticipe la vague de plaisir de son futur orgasme. Elle murmure.

« Oh mon dieu… Oui… ». Sa main vient, encore, lui porter secours pour étouffer ses cris.

_Hey boy, take a look at me,_

_Let me dirty up your mind…_

Bella ouvre les yeux quand des exclamations se font entendre après un fracas plus important que les autres.

Ses yeux sont prêts à sortir de leurs orbites quand elle se retrouve nez à nez avec un jeune homme qui vient de grimper sur sa terrasse. Plus tard, en y repensant, on pourra se demander lequel des deux est le plus gêné, ou a les joues les plus rougies par l'émotion qui les traverse.

Après quelques secondes, chacun réagit comme il l'entend. Le corps de Bella lui demande d'assouvir le désir qui le parcoure alors qu'elle croise ses bras et ses jambes, portant nonchalamment sa cigarette à demi consumée à ses lèvres. Les yeux verts du jeune homme la convoitent et boivent chacun de ses gestes et sa bouche, qu'il mordille, ne parvient pas à cacher le petit sourire qui se forme.

Bella prend le temps d'inspecter le jeune homme sous toutes les coutures. Ses cheveux aux reflets bronze, son corps, torse nu et musclé aux épaules larges et à la taille étroite… Il est surement inscrit au club de natation du lycée soupire intérieurement Bella... Le t-shirt qu'il porte accroché à la poche de son bermuda aux couleurs de Forks High. Une de ses mains est sur sa hanche, accentuant délicieusement le 'V' de son abdomen jusqu'à son aine, alors que l'autre passe dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

_Est-ce que je pourrais en croquer un petit morceau ? Merde, c'est un gamin…_

L'atmosphère est lourde d'une tension sexuelle exacerbée et les bruits aux alentours semblent se fondre en un simple bourdonnement. Une interruption serait mal venue mais finit par apparaître sous la forme d'appels provenant du parc. « Edward ! Edward ! Ramène la balle ! ».

Il tourne la tête, une demi-seconde, vers le parc. Le charme est rompu et chacun réalise la scène où il se trouve. Les yeux écarquillés et les joues vermillon, le jeune homme récupère sa balle tombée un peu plus loin sur la terrasse, s'autorise un dernier coup d'œil furtif et saute, sans un mot, d'où il venait.

Bella se lève, fermant deux boutons de sa chemise et défroisse un peu sa jupe. A peine perturbée par ce qu'il vient de se passer, elle réunit ses affaires pour aller dans le séjour quand elle remarque quelque chose à terre. Un porte carte. Un de ceux que le lycée procure aux élèves avec leur identité et le code barre leur permettant de déjeuner à la cafétéria, qui traîne au sol. La jeune femme soupire et se baisse pour le récupérer. Elle lit les informations imprimées dessus tout en entrant dans l'appartement.

« Edward Antony Cullen… Senior à Forks High… Tu es, donc, dans le même lycée que moi… ». Elle sourit devant l'adresse. « Et en plus tu habites juste au-dessus… ». De la cendre tombe et sa main secoue légèrement le porte-carte pour l'en débarrasser. Elle parvient à se souvenir de l'élève en question. Petit génie en sciences, mathématiques et sports qui est l'adoration, à la limite du culte, de la plupart des jeunes filles et même de certains professeurs. Il ne fait pas parti de ses élèves et n'étant déjà point assez dévouée pour gérer déjà les siens, elle ne s'intéresse absolument pas à ceux des autres.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. Bella soupire. « Me laissera-t-on jamais tranquille ? ».

C'est avec une certaine lassitude qu'elle ouvre sa porte d'entrée et se retrouve, une nouvelle fois, face au même jeune homme... Qui a tout de même pris le temps d'enfiler son t-shirt… Enfin quelque chose pour la distraire. « Oui ? ».

Les joues encore rosies par la course effrénée qu'il vient de faire entre le parc et son immeuble, le fameux Edward halète. « Excusez-moi… ».

Bella lui tend le porte-carte. « Je crois que tu as oublié ça... Edward, c'est ça ? ». Le jeune homme est surpris. Ne s'étant pas aperçu de la perte mais reprend rapidement son bien.

« Ah oui… Euh… Oui ! Merci beaucoup. ». Il détourne son regard et l'embarras s'affiche clairement sur son visage. Bella ne peut s'empêcher de trouver cela fort mignon.

_Il est en dernière année de lycée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi timide ? Mon dieu, me dites pas que je suis tombé sur le seul vierge de tous les Etats Unis !_

Le moment s'éternise et Bella, les bras croisés, prend appui contre l'encadrement de la porte. Sa chemise tenant lâchement montre aisément la dentelle de son soutien-gorge alors que sa jupe, toujours pas remise du traitement sur la terrasse, exhibe bien plus de jambe que prévu.

Edward, resté immobile et aphone, finit par se ressaisir. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux et demande. « Mademoiselle Swan ? Est-ce que vous avez un quelconque… hum … problème ? ».

Bella a du mal à le suivre avant de comprendre. Elle rit et s'amuse de la situation. « Non. Ce que tu as vu est un de mes loisirs favoris. Pourquoi ? ».

Edward expire et inspire un grand coup avant d'annoncer. « Comme vous le savez, je suis Edward Cullen… Hum… Je suis quelqu'un de sérieux et assez porté sur les études… Mais, hum… La plupart de mes amis ont tous des petites amies et ont déjà fait… hum… enfin… Je n'ai pas d'expérience et… ». Bella lève un sourcil, inquiète qu'il vomisse son angoisse sur ses nouveaux escarpins Louboutin. Mais, il parvient à bafouiller la suite de son discours. « … Et hum… Je me demandais… s'il était possible que je le fasse avec vous, Mademoiselle Swan. ».

Bella ouvre grand les yeux en entendant cela. « Qu'est-ce que… ».

Mais Edward lui donne plus d'explications avant qu'elle ne l'interrompt. « Vous savez… C'est mûrement réfléchi. Cela fait un moment que je vous regarde. ». Il passe sa main, une nouvelle fois, dans ses cheveux et reste le regard vague. « … Au lycée ou même dans le coin. Je vous observe et… Vous me plaisez beaucoup. Vous êtes gentille avec tout le monde et offrez un sourire à chacun. Puis… Vous êtes jolie et sexy et… ». Il baisse son regard vers elle et Bella ne peut s'empêcher de restée obnubilée par les cils presque trop longs qui protègent ses yeux émeraude et ses longues mèches bronze qui lui touchent les pommettes. « Donc… J'aimerais vraiment que vous me permettiez de… hum… D'avoir ma première fois avec vous… ».

Bella reste immobile. « Okayyyy… Alors attends… Non. ». Elle le repousse afin de fermer la porte sans le cogner au passage. « Désolée, mais non ce n'est pas possible. ».

Edward tente de la retenir. « Mais Mademoiselle Swan ! ». Il tape le plat de sa main sur la porte close. « Je ne vous demande pas une réponse toute suite… Réfléchissez-y… J'attendrai. ».

De l'autre côté de la porte, Bella descend doucement jusqu'à être assise par terre. Elle rampe quelques instants pour récupérer son paquet de clopes et en allume une nouvelle fébrilement. Elle tire quelques bouffées rapides, voulant distiller, le plus rapidement possible, la nicotine dans son organisme. Elle soupire, faisant des ronds de fumée. « Mon dieu Edward… Il ne blaguait pas ce con… Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu.». Elle finit par se redresser et retourne dans le séjour pour essayer de se délasser. Elle devrait être en train de travailler mais son esprit ne cesse de se tourner vers le petit Cullen. Puis, ses copies ont déjà une bonne semaine de retard, alors elles peuvent attendre encore un peu. C'est la première nuit où le sommeil de Bella est perturbé par l'idée d'accepter la proposition qu'il lui a fait.

_I'll strip away your hard veneer,_

_And see what I can find…_

Le reste de la semaine passe tranquillement. Saluer les élèves. Discuter avec les collègues. Faire son cours. Déjeuner. Repousser ou céder aux avances de Black. Faire de nouveau cours. Rentrer chez soi et recommencer le lendemain. Malgré la fatigue due à ses nuits agitées, Bella parvient à sauver les apparences. Mais, maintenant qu'elle se retrouve seule dans la salle dédiée aux professeurs, elle regrette son manque d'attention et sa tendance à la procrastination. C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle doit rapporter et ranger plus d'une trentaine de livres, de sa salle jusqu'à la bibliothèque et la jeune femme a complètement omis de demander à quelqu'un de rester après les cours. Elle voulait que tout soit nickel avant le week-end et le début du nouveau semestre, lundi. Et là, nous sommes vendredi soir et tout le monde, les enseignants tout autant que les élèves, sont partis.

Elle se dirige vers sa salle, tranquillement, lorsqu'une porte s'ouvre brusquement et quelques élèves sortent du cours de sciences appliquées de Monsieur Banner. Celui-ci franchit à son tour le seuil et salue poliment sa collègue avant de filer en lui souhaitant un bon week-end.

Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, Bella finit par sortir de sa salle. Elle pousse un petit chariot, où les livres sont entassés de manière précaire, dans le long couloir vide, où seuls le cliquetis de ses escarpins et le grincement des roues du chariot se font échos.

S'apprêtant à dire qu'un bon lycée est un lycée vide, elle déchante presque en apercevant une silhouette appuyée nonchalamment sur les casiers. Elle reconnaît rapidement son jeune voisin. Etant polie, elle lui offre un hochement de tête accompagné d'un « Edward. » en guise de salutation.

Repositionnant son sac sur son épaule, celui-ci répond doucement. « Bonsoir Mademoiselle Swan. ». Quand elle reprend sa route, le jeune homme la suit, à un pas, sans tenter de converser avec elle.

Edward semble attendre. Il patiente tout en la contemplant en silence. Prendre un livre sur le chariot. Se diriger dans la bonne allée. Ranger le livre et prendre le suivant. Tout cela en faisant mine que le superbe lycéen à coté de vous n'attend pas qu'un geste de votre part pour vous prendre sur l'étagère la plus proche. Mais, Bella tient le coup. Jusque-là, elle est parvenue à garder la bouche fermée de peur que des mots inconvenants s'en échappent. Elle le laisse la suivre, le long des couloirs sombres de la bibliothèque. Secrètement, mais elle ne lui avouera jamais, elle est contente de ne point être en solitaire. Savoir que l'on est toute seule sur un campus, quel que soit sa taille est toujours un peu glauque et dangereux. Elle grimace au frisson qui l'étreint et saisit un autre livre pour le ranger.

Bella observe le chariot. _Le dernier de ce tas… Pff plus que quatre autres piles… _Elle émet un petit rire à cette pensée et se mord la lèvre quand elle se rend compte qu'elle l'a extériorisé.

Edward, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres boudeuses du professeur, pose le plat de sa main contre l'étagère proche de la tête de la jeune femme, lui bloquant le passage. « Je suis désolé, pour la dernière fois. Mes manières ont été, un tant soit peu, abruptes. Mais, il faut comprendre que je suis sérieux. ». Il dit d'un ton plus bas, presque en confidence. « Je vous aime beaucoup et j'aimerais tant que la réciproque soit vraie. ».

Bella reste abasourdi par cette déclaration. Le temps passe et elle ne répond pas. Quand elle lève son regard, elle croise celui d'Edward qui refreine une certaine colère. « Cela fait maintenant un certain temps que je vous observe, Mademoiselle Swan. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux de l'attention que vous offrez aux autres. Ces élèves qui se permettent de vous appeler Bella. Ce porc de Black qui ose vous toucher alors que je n'en ai pas le droit… ». Elle ouvre la bouche pour l'interrompre mais il secoue la tête. « Non ! Je me moque de ce qu'ils pourraient en penser ou de ce qui est correct ou pas. Je vous ai choisi Mademoiselle Swan. ».

L'esprit de Bella tilte quand en ouvrant la bouche, une nouvelle fois, Edward porte sa main vers les lèvres boudeuses et brillantes de la jeune femme. Elle est trop choquée pour réagir. Il la touche. Non seulement il la touche mais en plus ce contact se fait sur ses lèvres. Ce qui n'est qu'un simple effleurement semble la bruler au plus profond d'elle-même.

Au moment où Edward réalise ce qu'il fait, il écarte sa main et inspecte ses doigts, comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver de la poussière de fée. Le jeune homme sourit, prêt à renouveler l'expérience et cette fois, il lui demande la permission. « Laissez-moi vous toucher encore. ».

Bella secoue la tête négativement, ses mèches brunes s'échappant de son chignon et fouettant doucement ses joues. Elle pose sa main contre le torse en face d'elle. « Ecoutes ! On ne doit pas faire cela ! ».

« Rien qu'une fois ? ».

Edward regarde Bella avec intensité. Depuis le temps qu'il l'étudie, il sait que ce ne sont pas les convenances ni même les règlements qui l'empêchent d'atteindre son objectif. Sa main libre saisit le poignet de la jeune femme, surprise au point qu'elle fait tomber le livre qu'elle tenait, et franchissant l'espace qui les sépare, il presse son torse contre Bella. Ses lèvres prennent rapidement possession de celles son professeur, timidement, presque avec pudeur avant de l'entrainer dans un baiser bien plus passionné. Une des mains de Bella emmêle ses doigts dans les boucles bronze, auquel le jeune homme réagit en un grondement sourd. Il la plaque un peu plus contre l'étagère jusqu'au moment où ils sont obligés de reprendre leurs souffles.

Après l'exaltation provoquée par son baiser, fantasme plus ou moins conscient de son esprit perturbé depuis une semaine, Bella revient froidement sur Terre. Elle lève sa main pour l'écarter physiquement. L'odeur de savon et d'herbe fraichement coupée légèrement teintée de sueur juvénile lui emplit les narines et ajoute un peu trop de piment dans leur étreinte. « Ok. Bon, ça suffit… Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rentres chez toi Edward. ».

Edward passe son pouce sur sa propre lèvre inférieure, souriant. Cela montre bien qu'il sait qu'elle est sur le point de céder. « J'attends une réponse Mademoiselle Swan… ». Mais ne voulant pas la brusquer, il repositionne les anses de son sac à dos, et se détourne, prêt à partir.

Le jeune homme n'a pas fait un pas que Bella le retient par la manche de sa chemise. Elle expire doucement, l'envie d'une cigarette se faisant cruellement sentir. « Ecoutes Edward… ». Ses doigts tortillent le tissu tandis qu'il se tourne pour lui faire face. « Est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ? ».

Edward fait non de la tête. Ses cheveux presque ondulés faisant rempart devant son regard. « Non. Enfin… S'il le faut, je m'arrangerais. ».

Bella regarde à gauche puis à droite avec la peur de se faire entendre. « OK, alors... Viens chez moi… Après diner puis… On… On discutera. ».

Quand les doubles portes de la bibliothèque se referment derrière Edward, Bella soupire. _Dans quelle galère, je me suis encore fourrée ?_ Elle soupire, constatant que le tas de livre n'a pas diminué et qu'elle en a encore pour un moment.

_Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix ? Oh et puis merde ! Ce n'est l'histoire que d'une nuit… Ensuite il retournera vers les gamines de son âge._

_This is what he pays me for,_

_I'll show you how it's done…_

Le reste de son après-midi passe tel un soupir, Bella décide de prendre une douche avant l'arrivée du jeune homme. Oisive, elle prend soin de son corps avec diverses crèmes et onguents avant de se vêtir d'une chemise et d'une jupe fendue en soie bleue nuit. Simple mais sexy. Elle sourit quand elle entend d'abord s'agiter à l'étage au-dessus et quelques minutes plus tard, du bruit sur la terrasse la prévient de l'arrivée de son invité.

Un verre de vin blanc frais et pétillant en main, elle en boit une gorgée pour se donner du courage avant de l'accueillir. « Tu sais que tu as le droit de passer par la porte. ».

Edward défroisse sa chemise et son pantalon avant de lui offrir un sourire plus qu'éclatant. « Désolé… J'ai fait au plus rapide. ».

Un autre verre de vin pour elle et une boisson fruitée pour lui, ils discutent de choses et d'autres. L'atmosphère est plus détendue qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer dans une telle situation. Alors qu'elle se lève pour débarrasser, Edward la suit dans la cuisine. Ils se retrouvent littéralement nez à nez quand elle se retourne pour aller dans le séjour. Le jeune homme effleure, du bout de ses doigts, le visage de Bella. Il demande dans un murmure. « Vous êtes toujours d'accord Mademoiselle Swan ? ».

Elle respire le souffle chaud et sucré qu'il relâche. « C'est surtout ta décision Edward. ».

Il pose fébrilement ses lèvres sur la joue de son professeur. « J'ai encore l'irrépressible envie de vous embrasser. Ici… Et là… J'ai toujours envie de vous toucher Mademoiselle Swan. ». Il pose sa main dans la cambrure de ses reins pour l'attirer vers lui. « Quand prendrez-vous conscience de mes sentiments ? ». Se penchant pour lui mordiller le cou, il ne rompt jamais le contact. Bella lui prend la main et l'entraine dans sa chambre.

Elle s'allonge sur le lit, toujours silencieuse et l'invite à la rejoindre. Edward la déshabille doucement, exhalant quand il remarque la jarretière, accompagnant l'ensemble en dentelle, qui se cachait sous le tissu soyeux qui recouvrait son professeur. Ses yeux s'écarquillant toujours un peu plus à mesure qu'il découvre le corps de la jeune femme. Puis, il retire ses propres vêtements avant de s'allonger près d'elle.

Ils se font face, sans parler ni même se toucher. Chacun observe le regard de l'autre. Les yeux dorés de Bella se perdant dans les orbes émeraude d'Edward.

La bouche de ce dernier est à son oreille, son souffle se fait chaud et désespéré par l'anticipation. Il la désire tant qu'il en souffrirait presque. Edward savoure sa peau, léchant, mordillant et suçant avec frénésie.

Elle se cambre et dit. « Doucement Edward. Prends ton temps. ».

Il se redresse sur son avant-bras et lui explique. « C'est impossible. Depuis le temps que… Puis, cette fois sur la terrasse… Tu étais magnifique… Un pur fantasme. ». Une de ses mains libère un sein de son balconnet de dentelle avant de le titiller entre l'index et son pouce, pinçant et tirant la peau souple mais tendue de son mamelon.

Il laisse une trace fraiche à l'aide de sa langue autour du nombril de Bella et souffle ensuite dessus, s'extasiant devant la peau frissonnante offerte à lui. Sa main soulève délicatement la jambe de la jeune femme alors qu'il se met à genoux pour se placer devant elle. Il pose la cheville fine sur son épaule, embrassant le doux voile du bas avant de le retirer.

Bella attrape sa main et la place sur son sexe. Edward découvre timidement l'alcôve de sa partenaire alors qu'elle caresse son membre plus qu'engorgé. Elle pose sa main sur sa nuque, chatouillée par les mèches bronze et l'attire contre elle. Se cambrant pour lui donner un meilleur accès, la jeune femme dirige le sexe d'Edward dans son intimité.

Ils poussent presque simultanément un même soupir de contentement. Lui, ressent toutes ces nouvelles sensations alors qu'il s'enfonce en elle, petit à petit, dans cette chair délicate, douce et humide. C'est tel un écrin qui l'entoure, le presse et se resserre autour de lui. Elle, parce qu'il lui permet de ressentir cette émotion que même les plus expérimentés des doigts ne peuvent atteindre. Elle gémit quand Edward se retrouve pleinement en elle. Il bouge une nouvelle fois, reculant autant que possible avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau. Chaque mouvement est exquis. Bella est surprise d'une telle volupté. Chacun de ses coups de rein emportent la jeune femme un peu plus dans l'extase. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un tel gamin la complèterait si magnifiquement.

C'est ainsi que durant plusieurs heures, ils se découvrent. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Les heures du petit déjeuner et du déjeuner viennent et passent mais leurs corps se séparent à peine. Edward et Bella assouvissent les désirs charnels de chacun jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rassasiés. Quiconque aurait été inquiet de l'addiction qu'ils éprouvent mais pour eux, cela semble la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Quand la faim finit par la tirailler, Bella se redresse, allume une cigarette et simplement vêtue d'un négligé, part chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans la cuisine. Elle pensait retrouver Edward toujours endormi, mais celui-ci, toujours en pleine croissance, semble parfaitement réveillé et prêt à la dévorer elle. La jeune femme sourit et lui tend un plateau où sont disposés deux tasses de thé et des clubs sandwichs.

Edward, la bouche pleine, plisse un peu les yeux quand elle finit par ouvrir les stores, ce qui lui permet de prendre conscience de son environnement. « C'est comme je le pensais. Nos chambres sont identiques. Et… ma chambre est juste au-dessus de la tienne. ».

Bella sourit, le nez dans sa tasse de thé. « Donc tu es le pianiste. ».

Le jeune homme rit. « Tu m'entends ? ». Elle acquiesce. Il soupire. « Je ne savais pas… Comme je peux entendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tienne alors… Maintenant, on peut dire que j'ai les images qui vont avec le son. ».

Bella se permet de rougir. Alors qu'elle tape doucement sa cigarette sur le rebord de son cendrier, un téléphone se met à sonner. Ne reconnaissant pas la sonnerie, elle en déduit que c'est celui d'Edward mais le jeune homme ne fait aucun mouvement pour y répondre. Il s'allonge et la prend dans ses bras. Bella étant encore assise, il lui saisit la taille. Ses paroles sont entrecoupées des baisers qu'il dépose sur les hanches de sa partenaire. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça doit être… mon prof. Je suis en retard pour mon cours de piano. ». Edward tente de lui prendre la main mais elle l'arrête, de peur qu'il ne se brule. « Reviens près de moi, s'il te plait. ». Ecrasant sa cigarette, elle s'exécute.

Son regard intense dénote sur sa figure encore enfantine. Mais, c'est avec sérieux qu'il lui propose. « Peut-on se revoir ? ».

« Non. ».

Edward se redresse et la contraint à s'allonger sur le lit. Les cheveux de Bella sont éparpillés sur l'oreiller et il semble s'imprégner de l'image angélique de la jeune femme. Lui maintenant les poignets au niveau de la tête, il lui demande. « Pourquoi ? ».

Elle soupire comme déjà lassée de la conversation. « Nous n'avions parlé que d'une seule fois. Ta première expérience. Rien de plus. ».

Edward se place entre ses jambes et ondule doucement ses hanches. Son érection attisant sans relâche l'entrejambe de Bella. Elle finit par céder et le laisse entrer en elle. Il lui murmure. « Apprends-moi alors… Offres moi de nouvelles expériences. ».

_You learn to love the pain you feel,_

_Like father, like son…_

_C'est à partir de ce moment, que je me suis une nouvelle fois, laissée portée dans cette relation. Edward est revenu le lendemain ainsi que la plupart des soirs suivants. Je ne m'inquiétais plus du temps qui passe, ni de moi-même. Je prenais le rythme qu'il suivait. Cette cadence lente et sulfureuse ponctuée de baisers volés dans l'enceinte du lycée, de ses regards dignes d'un prédateur quand il me croise dans la rue ou un couloir, de ses colères quand Jacob tente de se rapprocher de moi, de nos nuits torrides où je débordais d'imagination pour lui offrir de la nouveauté à chaque fois… _

Des livres sont éparpillés tout autour du couple. Edward est assis par terre tandis que son professeur le chevauche. Il trace la ligne de sa carotide avec sa langue, soufflant un air chaud dessus et sourit quand il sent les frissons se former sur la peau de Bella. « Sérieux ? Tu me demandes d'être plus sérieux ? Pourtant, il me semble que tu étais là quand notre session de révision a été interrompue. Mais ma mémoire semble me faire défaut. ».

Elle demande, les yeux brillants d'excitation. « Vraiment ? Racontes moi ! ». Bella pose deux doigts sur la lèvre inférieure d'Edward, déjà charnue par la fougue de leurs baisers, qui les embrasse et les suce doucement. Une fois assez humide, elle saisit le membre qui pulse déjà entre eux et effectue un va et vient tranquille. « Alors ? ».

Edward inspire et tente de garder les idées claires. « Oui, ça me revient maintenant ! Tu étais là. ».

Bella ricane, son corps ondulant sous le choc. Edward gémit sous la torture. Elle se mord la lèvre. « Oups… Alors, donc j'étais là ? ».

La main large du jeune homme la saisit par une fesse, pour rapprocher tout son corps vers un nouvel objectif, montrant clairement que sa main ne suffit plus. « Il me semble que tu étais à genoux. ».

Elle demande innocemment, ses grands yeux dorés étonnés. « Moi ? ».

Il hoche la tête et passe sa langue sur sa lèvre soudainement asséchée. « Puis… Il y avait ta bouche… ».

Sa voix se fait plus rauque. « Un problème avec ma bouche ? ».

Il acquiesce une nouvelle fois. « Ta délectable et sulfureuse petite bouche… qui me suçait si adorablement… Alors que je tentais de relire ce chapitre passionnant de physique quantique. ».

Elle lui lèche à son tour les lèvres. « N'oublies pas que je te léchais aussi. ». Elle s'installe doucement sur son membre. Comme lors de leur première fois, c'est un déluge de sensations.

Edward force son va et vient pour qu'il soit plus violent, plus brutal et lui mord l'oreille. « Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ça, Bella. Tu es si parfaite. Alors tu te souviens de ça ? ». En peu de temps, leur étreinte se fait plus bruyante et humide.

Elle lui offre un sourire mutin. « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… ». Ils s'embrassent au point que leurs dents se cognent, ne cessant à aucun moment le balancement de leurs hanches.

Quand ils se retrouvent allongés dans le lit de la jeune femme, leur concupiscence assouvie, Bella soutient sa tête sur un bras. Elle observe le jeune homme qui, les yeux clos, essaie de reprendre son souffle. Ses mèches bronze collent sur son front et sa peau est légèrement perlée de sueur.

_The queerest of the queer,_

_Hide inside your head…_

L'indolence de Bella ne l'empêche pas de se rendre compte qu'il y a un problème. Alors qu'il la caresse tendrement, ses doigts traçant des arabesques sur l'épaule et le bras de la jeune femme, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passe dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward pense de cette relation. Ils sont là allongés et pressés l'un contre l'autre.

_Est-ce à moi qu'il pense lorsque nous couchons ensemble ? _

Bella secoue la tête, ses longues boucles brunes, soyeuses et brillantes cascadant autour d'elle. Elle ressent quelque chose qu'elle s'obstine à ne pas nommer. Cela fait plusieurs semaines maintenant que cela lui trotte dans la tête.

Cette flamme qui la réchauffe quand elle le surprend à la regarder ou quand elle entend sa voix au détour d'un couloir. Cette même flamme qui la brule quand il la touche ou durant un moment passionné comme lorsqu'il la prise au fin fond de la bibliothèque, jaloux des attentions de Jacob. Une étincelle quand elle dort auprès de lui et qu'il se réveille avec ce sourire si doux sur son visage.

Cette relation va bien trop loin mais en même temps il lui prodigue son ardeur et une telle passion, que la jeune femme ne se lasse pas de lui.

_The blindest of the blind,_

_The deadest of the dead,_

_You're hungry 'cause you starve…_

Quelques jours plus tard, après de nouvelles étreintes, Bella ne dort pas. Des copies l'attendent pour être corrigées mais le professeur a la flemme de sortir de son lit. Les ronds de fumée, qu'elle exhale, se dissolvent doucement dans la chambre. Elle observe avec un regard presque maternel, le jeune homme profondément endormi à côté d'elle. Vu comme c'est parti, il va encore rester cette nuit. Non point que cela ne la dérange. Elle repli ses genoux pour placer sa tête dessus et continue à le regarder.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire ? Je crois que je l'aime vraiment. Il emplit toutes mes pensées et je ne vis que par rapport à lui. Ce gamin est parvenu à combler les vides de mon existence et je ne sais même pas s'il m'aime vraiment._

Bella éteint sa cigarette et porte son bras au niveau de sa tête. Elle peut encore sentir l'odeur caractéristique d'Edward sur sa peau. Chaude et délicieuse, juste assez pour la contenter et éviter qu'elle ne le réveille pour lui sauter dessus à nouveau. Alors que son corps le réclame désespérément.

Une opportunité se présente quand le téléphone d'Edward se met à sonner. Machinalement, celui-ci le récupère et répond d'une voix ensommeillée. Bella sourit car il n'a même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

Sa voix est plus rauque qu'habituellement et la jeune femme se demande si elle se rapproche de celle qu'il aura dans quelques années. « Allo… ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tanya ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ! Où veux-tu que je sois ? Mais oui, je suis chez moi… ». Bella fronce un peu les sourcils. Cela ne sert à rien de montrer de la jalousie, bien qu'il ne se gêne pas pour le faire. Puis, la jeune femme sait que son amant est toujours entouré de tout un tas de groupies, Tanya la chef des cheerleaders en tête de peloton.

« … Ouais, c'était vraiment cool cet après-midi. Tu as un corps fantastique… Maintenant ? Non je suis claqué, mais on se retrouve après les cours comme d'habitude OK ? ». C'est à ce moment précis que le cœur de Bella s'arrête et que son esprit reprend les commandes. OK donc, il semblerait que le petit prince ai pris son envol, histoire de lui mettre le cœur en vrac.

« Ouais je t'aime aussi. Promis, bientôt tu pourras dire aux autres que nous sommes ensemble. Ouais, OK à demain. ».

_While holding back the tears,_

_Choking on your smile,_

_A fake behind the fear…_

Edward se rend compte de son erreur au moment où le briquet de Bella émet son petit cliquetis habituel, quand elle l'utilise pour allumer une nouvelle cigarette. Il se redresse brutalement et souffle à plusieurs reprises avant d'oser la regarder dans les yeux. « Putain… Je suis désolé Bella. ». Il rit doucement. « Nos chambres sont disposées de la même façon et avec la fatigue, j'ai eu l'impression d'être dans la mienne. ».

La jeune femme se concentre sur sa cigarette pour ne pas trahir ses émotions. Elle exhale sa fumée directement vers lui. « Apparemment c'est pas le cas. ». Edward est surpris car jamais elle n'a fait une chose pareille auparavant. Elle le regarde froidement. « Alors, où est ce que ça nous laisse ? ».

Le jeune homme reste silencieux, avant de replier ses longues jambes, pour être assis en tailleur. « Eh bien… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je tombe par hasard sur la plus sexy de nos profs carrément en manque et je parviens à coucher avec… Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer un délire pareil… ». Bella lève un sourcil devant le manque de tact évident du jeune homme, surtout lorsqu'il continue. « Après, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, tu étais à la gorge, facile et disponible… ».

Il se lève et sans un regard vers elle, récupère ses affaires disséminées dans la pièce. Passant la tête dans son t-shirt, il dit. « On s'est bien amusés, pas vrai ? Tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi te plaindre. Je sais que tu comprends que notre relation n'a aucun avenir. ».

Où est passé le Edward gentil et mignon qu'elle a connu ? Ou est-ce son esprit paresseux qui tout inventé pour la contenter ? Quelque chose émet des vibrations douloureuses dans sa poitrine… Son cœur est en miettes.

_The queerest of the queer,_

_The strangest of the strange,_

_The coldest of the cool…_

Ce n'était que du vent. Bella comprend qu'il jouait la comédie et que la seule personne sérieuse dans l'histoire, c'était elle.

Edward s'apprête à partir pour retourner chez lui. Il pose un baiser sur son front et l'invite à l'appeler quand… Il glousse presque en disant ces mots… elle le désire.

La jeune femme réagit point à ses propos et rallume sa clope nonchalamment. Repoussant ses longues mèches brunes d'une main, elle dit. « Edward ?... Je suis contente qu'on ait éclairci la situation. Tu as raison…. Amusons nous encore un peu. ».Elle écarte les pans de son négligé, lui dévoilant son corps.

Le jeune homme attiré par la jeune femme tel un insecte vers une flamme, s'approche d'elle doucement. Il retire ses vêtements et se réinstalle sur le lit. Il se prend au jeu quand elle l'attache au lit avec le ruban de son négligé et continue à tenter de la reconquérir. « Bella, tu sais que tu es celle qui compte… Tu connais Tanya. C'est une vraie sangsue et c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle cesse de me harceler. Oh oui continues. ». Bella ondule doucement sur lui, sa cigarette pendant à ses lèvres. Son regard est vitreux mais Edward ne remarque pas la différence entre l'excitation et la colère. « Je sais que tu aimes cela autant que moi chérie. On est vraiment complémentaire. ».

Bella sourit. « Tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable. ».

_Il parvient à rester adorable… malgré qu'il soit aussi angélique, son cœur est aussi empli d'obscurité que le mien. _

_You're nothing special here,_

_A fake behind the fear,_

_The queerest of the queer…_

Quelques jours plus tard, Bella parcoure l'allée menant à son bâtiment. Sur son chemin, se dressent trois femmes qui discutent tranquillement. L'une d'entre elles, bien conservée, le visage en cœur et de beaux cheveux auburn, s'écarte et les salue avant de retourner précipitamment à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Bella sourit, reconnaissant là, la mère de son jeune voisin.

Les deux autres la regardent partir et entame leur commérages dès qu'elles sont sûres d'être hors de portée de leur victime. Mais leur conversation parvient aux oreilles de Bella.

Madame Mallory susurre. « Il semblerait que son génie de fils ne soit pas rentré depuis plusieurs jours mais Esmée ne s'inquiète pas vraiment car il continue à répondre à ses textos et à ses mails. ». Madame Stanley, qui semble avoir bien plus de kilomètres au compteur que son âge laisserait supposer, lui demande s'il ne s'est pas trouvé une nouvelle petite amie, sachant que le jeune homme fait chavirer les cœurs depuis qu'il est capable de ne plus faire dans des couches. Madame Mallory soupire, une main posée sur sa poitrine, montrant bien son anxiété. « J'espère au moins qu'il n'est pas trop impliqué avec cette fille. Je sais que ma Lauren est folle de lui… Habituellement, il n'est pas absent plus de deux jours mais là, il a même manqué l'école et ma chérie est dans tous ses états. ».

Madame Stanley pose sa main sur son avant-bras, compatissante. « Ma fille m'a dit qu'il s'était découvert une certaine passion pour la gente féminine, ces derniers temps. Vous croyez qu'on a notre chance ? ». Elles éclatent toutes les deux d'un rire tonitruant, mais ensuite, le sourire pincé sur leurs visages montre bien qu'elles seraient capables de vider leur compte bancaire si le jeune homme leur proposait d'acheter la lune.

Quand Bella arrive à leur hauteur, elle les salue poliment et les deux mégères s'empressent de la complimenter.

« Oh la jolie princesse du premier étage, Comment allez-vous ? Vous me semblez un peu blafarde… ».

« Toujours célibataire ? À quoi cela sert-il d'être aussi magnifique… ».

_Tiens, elles ne m'ont jamais attaquée aussi rapidement…_

Bella hoche la tête, son sourire angélique ne montrant point son dégout pour les deux garces. « Tout va bien merci… Je pense déménager prochainement. Partir au soleil... Refaire ma vie… ».

« Oh comme c'est dommage… ».

Bella sourit et monte les marches donnant accès à son l'immeuble. Elle entend une des deux voisines qui commente. « Ah ben mon cher mari va être en deuil. Plus de petit cul à mater. Quoi qu'il y a toujours celui de votre fille. ».

Elles repartent gaiement vers un banc à proximité. « Oh tant que le mien continue à profiter de la vue de votre petit ange. ».

_I know what's good for you,_

_I know you're dying to,_

_I know what's good for you,_

_I bet you're dying to…_

Une fois chez elle, Bella se débarrasse de son manteau et de ses escarpins et crie. « Je suis rentrée, désolée je suis en retard. Jacob a été plus que motivé aujourd'hui mais j'ai réussi à lui échapper. ».

La jeune femme se dirige dans la cuisine, continuant sa conversation à sens unique. « Je t'ai pris ton plat préféré. Des raviolis au champignon. ». Elle se dirige vers sa chambre et en ouvre doucement la porte. « Veux-tu diner avec moi ? ». Bella pose l'assiette sur la table de chevet et entreprend de se mettre à l'aise. Retirant doucement un de ses bas, elle le fait glisser doucement sur le corps étendu sur le lit. « Ou veux-tu jouer d'abord ? Tu m'as dit que tu aimais ça… En même temps… vu que tu es ligoté… Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ce que je t'offre. Mon cher Edward. ».

_Ce qui est derrière cette porte est un secret que personne ne doit connaitre… Que dire ? En effet, j'ai beau répété que ma mère est dingue, elle a effectivement raison sur un point. Je suis complètement atteinte d'acédie car je ne retire que du plaisir à l'idée de donner une bonne leçon à celui qui m'a sortie de ma paresse._

_You can touch me if you want,_

_You can touch me,_

_But you can't stop !_

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Inspiration : Twilight de Stephenie Meyer - Room 106 de Shiina Chika**

**Création : Lex Lina**

**xoxo**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes ayant voté pour ma pomme, vu que j'ai fini 3****ème**** ex aequo au concours des 7 péchés capitaux du Starbuck Twilight… **

**Et donc, comme promis voici la suite de mon dirty little secret ! Enjoy !**

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 2 – 1****ère**** partie**

_Chanson choisie pour ce chapitre : Katy Perry feat Kanye West – E.T_.

**xoxo**

_I got a dirty mind, I got filthy ways,_

_I'm try'na bath my Ape in your Milky Way_

_I'm a legend, I'm irreverent, I be reverend,_

_I be so far up, we don't give a fuck,_

_Welcome to the danger zone, step into the fantasy,_

_You're not invited to the other side of sanity_

_They calling me an alien, a big headed astronaut,_

_Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot…_

Les lumières s'éteignent laissant l'amphi dans une quasi-obscurité. Les étudiants, déjà à l'intérieur se poussent pour laisser entrer les nouveaux venus. Alors que les places se font chères près de l'estrade, Edward trouve aisément à s'installer dans un coin bien plus sombre que les autres, entouré de sa meute de filles énamourées et de son meilleur ami.

Comme à son habitude, il fait semblant de sortir ses affaires, de porter de l'intérêt au cours et d'être souriant et agréable face au bavardage inutile et incessant de ses camarades de faculté.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inflige cela ? Je n'ai qu'à descendre ces marches et tout sera dévoilé._

Tout ça pour elle. Car, au bout de deux ans et six mois de recherches infructueuses, elle est là. Sous ses yeux. Dans la même pièce, bien que séparés par une centaine d'élèves, Edward ne voit qu'elle.

Elle. La femme qui lui a fait découvrir un monde qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. La maîtresse qui lui a fait payer ses erreurs adolescentes. La succube qui l'a abandonné, emportant dans sa fuite une partie de lui-même.

Le silence se fait dès l'instant où la prof entre dans l'amphithéâtre. Quelques murmures admiratifs se font entendre mais très vite, tout le monde se concentre sur la leçon du jour. Edward sourit, plus rien ne vient le contrarier dans son observation. Seuls le bruissement du papier, les cliquetis des claviers ou le griffonnage sur les blocs notes, perturbent légèrement ses sens. Le regard concentré sur le dos du professeur, il la foudroie du regard.

_Tournes toi... Tournes toi vers moi..._

Edward aimerait tant que cette prof, la plus appréciée de tout le campus, daigne se tourner vers lui. Que par quelque miracle télépathique, elle se rende compte de sa présence, qu'elle sache qu'il est tout près.

_J'aimerais tant que tu me regardes... J'en ai déjà assez de ne pas croiser ton regard…_

Il est surpris quand elle se tourne vers lui, enfin vers l'endroit où il est situé mais elle ne prête attention que quelques rangées en contrebas. Encore un crétin qui pose une question stupide, et tente d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme. Est ce qu'il avait l'air si con lorsqu'il s'est présenté à elle ? Est ce qu'il bafouillait et ne trouvait pas ses mots comme cet étudiant ? Oui et même plus encore.

Elle finit de noter quelque chose sur le grand tableau à sa disposition puis entreprend de s'assoir sur un coin de son bureau, prête à écouter les commentaires ou les questions de ses élèves. Malgré le fait que cela fait près de trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, elle respire toujours cette sophistication sexy et dominatrice, galbée dans sa jupe haute et sa cravate négligemment nouée autour de sa chemise cintrée. Edward devine aisément qu'elle porte encore des bas de soie, aussi fins et fragiles qu'une toile d'araignée, et ses éternels escarpins Louboutin vertigineux. Il réprime un petit rire au souvenir de la leçon qu'elle lui avait octroyée quand il s'est permis un commentaire sur la trentaine de paires, de la même marque, qui étaient entreposées quasi religieusement dans une armoire. Puis, vient le soupir quand il se remémore le plaisir qu'il avait à lui retirer, ou non, les dits escarpins et quand téméraire, elle l'attendait uniquement vêtue de cet accessoire, lors de leurs sessions amoureuses.

_Allez quoi ! Regardes moi !_

Le jeune homme se redresse et une main est, rapidement, posée sur son épaule. Jasper, son meilleur ami, hoche la tête négativement, pensant surement qu'Edward est prêt à se démasquer, à montrer qu'il est présent. Celui-ci bougonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se réinstaller au fond de son siège.

**xoxo**

_You're so hypnotizing... Could you be the devil_

_Could you be an angel... Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating... Leaves my body glowing_

Les minutes s'égrainent rapidement, principalement à cause de l'atmosphère détendue et studieuse que le professeur de littérature parvient à instaurer. Comme toutes les fois où elle donne son cours, tout le monde est surpris quand la sonnerie, annonçant la fin de leur session, retentit. Ensuite, ils rient quand le prof s'exclame qu'en son temps, les élèves se précipitaient vers la porte avant même que la cloche ai fini de sonner.

_Mais ils sont tous comme moi, avides de ton aura et du moindre soupir qui s'échappe d'entre tes lèvres…_

Un groupe d'étudiants, plus ou moins bien intentionnés, s'approche du bureau et entame une discussion sur un des sujets explorés lors du cours. Edward enrage tant il remarque bien que certains ne sont là que pour tenter de la séduire alors que... alors qu'elle lui appartient… Enfin, qu'elle va lui appartenir à nouveau.

Encore un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et son regard est pris par la courbe gracieuse de sa nuque, quand la femme fait passer ses cheveux sur un côté et qu'elle éclate de rire, portant ses doigts fins vers sa bouche pour tenter de le contenir. Un rire léger et insouciant.

_Deux ans, six mois et vingt-sept jours... Rien que de la voir ainsi m'exciterait presque... Je veux la toucher... l'embrasser..._

La manche de sa veste en cuir est tirée par Jasper qui tente vainement de l'entrainer hors de l'amphi. Maugréant son mécontentement, il finit par suivre la bande avec lequel il est venu.

Pourtant, Edward sait qu'il ne peut se permettre de râler car Jasper a bien voulu le suivre à l'autre bout du pays et cela sans demander quoi que ce soit. Surtout que passer d'une université à l'autre n'est pas aisé mais, même les Ivy League ont conscience que recevoir le petit génie Cullen et le fils du Sénateur Withlock est un véritable atout lors des demandes de fonds.

Le texan a vite compris la raison de leur transfert quand, lors de la présentation du corps enseignant de l'université de Brown, il a entraperçu le professeur de littérature qu'il avait lors de ses années de lycée.

_Bella Swan._

Après une bonne quantité d'alcool et de menaces bien senties, Edward a bien voulu dévoiler le terrible secret qui le minait depuis ce jour où il revenu en cours, après avoir disparu plus d'une semaine, sans aucune explication. Pour résumer l'avis de Jasper, Edward se remémore tout simplement son expression outrée. « Tu as joué et tu as perdu. Tu avais une putain de chance et tu l'as gâchée. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi heureux alors qu'on se connait depuis la maternelle. Sans savoir qui elle était, j'étais jaloux de te voir planer autant ! ».

Lorsqu'Edward s'est mis en tête de la retrouver, ce ne fut pas chose facile. Surtout quand il a réalisé qu'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Puis, qui aurait pensé que la prof de littérature qui exerçait dans la petite ville de Forks était en fait diplômée d'Harvard avec un cursus à Cambridge, tout cela avant ses 25 ans ? Qu'elle n'était venue à Washington que pour régler des affaires familiales et que par simple flemme, elle n'était jamais repartie. L'oisiveté de Bella avait toujours fait sourire Edward, surtout que lui est tout son contraire, mais là cela battait tous les records.

C'est pourquoi, tout en suivant un parcours plutôt fructueux dans les différentes sessions qu'offrent les Ivy Leagues, Jasper et Edward sont partis à la recherche de l'amour perdu de ce dernier, espérant qu'elle sera d'accord pour lui laisser une seconde chance. Et c'est à l'université de Brown, Providence qu'elle se planquait.

Cela fait maintenant deux mois qu'ils sont là, vivant juste à côté du campus et suivant leurs cursus habituels et les cours supplémentaires donnés par le professeur Swan. Edward a concocté tout un stratagème afin de s'insinuer, petit à petit, dans la vie de Bella et cela sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il tisse une toile autour d'elle et bientôt, enfin tant qu'il sera capable de se contenir, la jeune femme n'aura d'autre choix que de revenir vers lui.

Lors d'un après-midi ensoleillé, une petite troupe se retrouve sur un des parvis du campus et s'amuse à se lancer un ballon ovale, entre les étudiants allongés qui profitent des derniers rayons de soleil. Après avoir joué quelques minutes, Edward s'allonge dans l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, savourant la chaleur lumineuse sur sa peau et se souvenant que ce sont sous les mêmes auspices qu'il a découvert celle qui allait réveiller son âme et déterrer son cœur.

**xoxo**

_They say « be afraid »_

_You're not like the others... Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA... They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world... A different dimension_

_You open my eyes... And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_**Près de deux ans et demi plus tôt …**_

Pour une fois qu'il fait beau à Forks, ville où il habite depuis tout petit, Edward se retrouve à lancer des balles avec certains de ses amis. Jasper, Emmett, James, Laurent et lui-même font les beaux devant la brochette de jeunes filles énamourées qui se pâment près d'eux.

Les autres mecs ne cessent de se moquer de la virginité du petit génie. Car oui, contre toute attente et malgré le fait qu'il soit magnifique, riche et doté d'un QI à triple chiffres extravagant, Edward Cullen est bien plus vierge qu'une page blanche.

Il faut dire que la gente féminine l'intéresse peu. Tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir et toute sa satisfaction sont souvent détenus dans un livre ou un quelconque autre support. Peut-être n'est-il jamais vraiment sorti de cette période où les garçons pensent que les filles sont 'beurk' et rien d'autre, ou est-ce dû à la malédiction des Cullen qui fait que les hommes de la famille ne sont amoureux que d'une seule femme au cours de leurs existences dorées et qu'ils ne se remettent jamais de sa perte s'il advient quoi que ce soit.

Donc, par ce joli après-midi, après une passe manquée d'Emmett, la vie d'Edward change du tout au tout. Escaladant une des terrasses de son immeuble pour tenter de récupérer leur balle, le jeune homme ne savait pas que la malédiction allait s'abattre sur lui, telle la foudre sur un arbre isolé. Sa rencontre avec Bella.

Après plusieurs mois d'une relation incroyable et passionnée et bien qu'ayant une vision limitée de ce que peut être l'amour, il sait que les sentiments qu'il ressent pour la jeune femme sont aux frontières du réel. Mais à mesure que le temps passe, le fait qu'elle ne veuille exposer leur couple au reste du monde mine petit à petit leur relation en pâtit. Jusqu'au moment où Edward commet l'irréparable. Sa personnalité encore peu mature, malgré son intelligence, créée une dualité peu commune. L'amoureux et l'infidèle. Le jeune homme porte un amour fou pour son professeur mais en même temps, il vit une seconde vie usant et abusant des filles qui le prennent pour un prince.

Le jour où Bella a tout découvert, il a tenté de jouer l'indifférence, de lui retourner le fait qu'elle n'était rien pour lui et qu'il profitait d'elle, comme le gamin qu'elle voulait qu'il soit.

Mais, il ne s'attendait pas à ce regard. Quand sa trahison... _qu'il mettait sur le dos de cette putain de Tanya au départ avant de réaliser sa propre culpabilité..._ est parue évidente, les yeux dorés de Bella étaient vides de toute émotion avant que son corps ne reprenne cette nonchalance habituelle et fumant son éternelle cigarette, elle lui a bien caché le fait qu'elle était profondément blessée.

Le problème est qu'elle ne lui a jamais montré un réel attachement, disant qu'il partirait un jour avec une fille de son âge.

_Comme si ces connes immatures pouvaient un jour atteindre son niveau..._

Edward avait beau lui répéter à maintes et maintes reprises qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, enfin dans le sens où il l'interprétait à l'époque, qu'elle répondait toujours avec le même dédain.

_**Flashback...**_

Cela fait près d'une heure qu'il fait semblant d'étudier son livre d'histoire. Edward relève la tête doucement, et admire la jeune femme, à moitié nue, sur laquelle il repose sa tête. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il demande sérieusement. « Et si on sortait ce soir ? ». La dissertation, que Bella était en train de lire, tape doucement le bout de son nez.

Relevant les feuillets, elle le regarde, l'air sévère. « Peut-être que tu as assez de temps libre pour rigoler mais moi j'ai du boulot. Alors, ne blagues pas s'il te plait. ».

Edward repousse sa main et se redresse pour insister. « Ce n'est pas une blague. Je suis sérieux Bella. Je veux qu'on sorte tous les deux. ».

Bella pose le devoir sur le tas de feuilles posé sur la table basse et soupire. « Réfléchis. On aura de sacrés problèmes si on fait un truc pareil. ». Elle tente de saisir son paquet de cigarettes mais il l'en empêche.

Le jeune homme sourit et entame une série de baisers, « Dis oui... », plus ou moins appuyés, « Dis oui... », partant de son oreille jusqu'à sa poitrine. « Dis oui... On ne va pas rester toute notre vie dans ton appartement ! ».

Elle sourit tristement et tente de lui échapper. « Toute notre vie ? Edward... Tu te trompes si tu crois que cela va durer. Cette pseudo admiration que tu as pour moi va s'estomper avec le temps. ». Sa main retire une mèche de cheveux qui lui barre la vue. « Ça arrive souvent. Puis tu trouveras cette fille faite pour toi et tu passeras tranquillement à autre chose. ». Sa main vient ensuite gratter le crane d'Edward. « Alors, calmes toi mon cœur. ».

Puis, comme à son habitude, Bella se lève gracieusement et prend le premier vêtement qui passe à portée de main. Une chemise, celle d'Edward. Elle y passe les bras et sans réellement prendre le temps de la boutonner, avance vers la terrasse pour fumer une nouvelle cigarette.

Edward, couché sur le dos, se retourne sur le ventre et la regarde faire. Rien que ces gestes anodins suffisent pour passer sa colère.

Bella qui porte un de ses vêtements et rien d'autre... _Bonne habitude à prendre_. Bella qui lève sa main nonchalante pour porter sa cigarette à ses lèvres... _Mauvaise habitude à perdre. _Bella qui pose son regard doré sur lui et sourit avant de se renfrogner... _Parvenir à la convaincre qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble_.

La paume de sa main frotte son visage et il se surprend à murmurer. « Et le fait que je t'aime, cela ne te suffit pas ? ».

Alors qu'elle s'évertuait à relancer son briquet, Bella a bien entendu ses propos malgré les cliquetis. La jeune femme passe une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux bruns et répond. « On en reparlera quand tu seras plus grand. ». Malgré le ton enjoué de sa voix, aucune joie ne ressort de son propos.

_**Fin de flashback...**_

Peu de temps après, vu qu'à ses yeux, le comportement de Bella n'avait changé en rien, Edward a commencé à suivre les conseils qu'elle lui avait prodigués. Aller voir ailleurs, rencontrer des filles de son âge, avoir d'autres expériences et devenir le monstre sans cœur qui profitait de celles qui osaient avoir des sentiments pour lui alors que Bella, qu'il désire plus que tout, refuse tout avenir avec lui.

Il aimait voir ces filles qui se décomposent en le voyant dans les bras de leurs meilleures amies. _Pris dans l'acte, avant ou après ?_ Peu importe tant qu'il peut tranquillement admirer ces yeux vitreux et larmoyants, signe extérieur visible que leurs cœurs se brisent en un petit tas de cendres. Elles viennent à lui si facilement que jamais il n'aura une once de considération pour ces connes qui se jettent sans pudeur sur lui.

Si ça ne suffisait pas, il pourrissait leurs premières fois. Quoi de mieux que de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé quand une fille vous offre sa virginité ? Qu'elle tente de faire face dignement alors qu'elle se sent plus que salie par le fait qu'Edward les ignore.

Sans réellement comprendre que Bella faisait pourtant et déjà des efforts incroyables pour être avec lui. Avec la fougue romantique et bourrée d'hormones d'un gamin de 17 ans, jamais il n'est venu à l'esprit d'Edward que la jeune femme jouait gros à chaque moment où elle se permettait d'être intime avec lui, tant professionnellement pour elle que pour son avenir à lui. Comment n'as t-il jamais songé au fait qu'une relation avec un professeur aurait ternie son image d'élève plein d'avenir. Jamais il n'a réalisé que le fait d'aller 'voir ailleurs' aurait pu la faire souffrir et que le fait qu'elle soit sortie de sa vie si brutalement changerait complètement la donne.

Sa punition a été sans appel, à hauteur des fissures créées dans son cœur. Bella l'a séquestré plusieurs jours, lui prodiguant soins, sexe et nourriture ainsi qu'une attention de chaque instant et cela malgré les menaces qu'elle proférait à l'occasion. Elle a bien tenté de le faire souffrir, de lui faire du mal, mais son cœur détenait encore bien trop d'amour pour lui. Elle paraissait tout aussi choquée qu'Edward.

C'est pourquoi, au bout de quelques jours, La jeune femme l'a drogué afin qu'il s'endorme et, à son réveil, Edward était détaché des liens qui le maintenaient au lit. Comme s'il s'éveillait d'un mauvais rêve ou d'une grippe, il était tout courbaturé et en tendant le bras, il retrouva ses affaires ainsi que son téléphone portable à côté du lit.

Edward se rattrapa, in extremis, à une chaise quand il tenta de se redresser trop brutalement mais dans un ultime effort, il parvient jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, bien décidé à retrouver la jeune femme et à en découdre.

Un mélange d'émotions et de sentiments le parcoure quand il se rend compte que l'appartement est complètement vidé. Les meubles sont toujours là mais tout le reste semble avoir été balayé. Plus de vêtement, de photos, de magazine... Rien n'indique la présence d'une jeune femme en ce lieu.

Bella est partie.

**xoxo**

_You're so supersonic..._

_Wanna feel your powers... Stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic... Every move is magic_

Edward se redresse brutalement, prenant en compte le fait que le soleil a considérablement diminué. Il jette un œil vers sa montre et se maudit en remarquant l'heure. Saluant ses camarades d'un geste las avant de réajuster sa casquette, il se dirige rapidement vers le starbuck le plus proche.

Bella est déjà là, elle sirote son café d'une main et tient un livre de l'autre. Comme tous les soirs, juste avant son dernier cours, elle a cette routine. Sa main émiette son muffin et avant de porter un morceau à sa bouche, la jeune femme se tourne brusquement. Elle est perspicace mais Edward est bien plus rapide.

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'il prend bien plus de risque qu'auparavant au point que Bella sait que quelqu'un l'observe. Et, il faut reconnaître qu'Edward aime cette légère terreur qu'il lui inflige, comme pour lui faire payer son absence auprès de lui.

Le professeur ressent sa présence et il aime voir le corps de la jeune femme se raidir quand elle se sait épiée.

_Le dimanche à la bibliothèque de l'université… Durant certains de ses cours… Quand elle dine avec certains de ses collègues ou le peu d'amis qu'elle s'est fait sur le campus… Alors qu'elle entame une relation avec un autre mec que lui..._

A chaque fois, ses longs cheveux virevoltent quand son regard doré recherche l'ombre de celui qui la suit, mais il n'y a jamais personne.

Pourtant, il est là et attend juste le bon moment pour agir.

**xoxo**

Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances de noël et Edward décide encore de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il suit Bella jusqu'au starbucks et la bouscule presque quand ils passent la grande porte vitrée au même moment. Le couple se marmonne des excuses et Bella ne se soucie déjà plus de l'étudiant emmitouflé dans une grande écharpe avec sa casquette et son hoodie assortis aux couleurs de Brown U quand elle commande son latte et son muffin. Alors qu'elle pose ses affaires à sa table habituelle avant de récupérer sa commande, le jeune homme s'en empare avant qu'elle ne revienne au comptoir.

Quand elle arrive pour récupérer sa collation, la barista lui indique que le beau gosse avec qui elle est venue, lui a déjà pris son plateau. Bella soupire, sentant déjà la drague lourdingue qu'elle va se taper durant sa pause et se retourne pour tenter de retrouver le client indélicat. Bien vite, sa frustration se transforme en colère quand elle réalise qu'il n'y a aucun gamin boutonneux qui l'attend patiemment mais plutôt qu'on vient de lui piquer sa commande.

La barista, réalisant son erreur, lui montre la porte d'entrée. « Regardez ! Il est encore là ! ». Ni une, ni deux, Bella se dirige vers celui qui ose lui piquer sa dose de caféine... Enfin aussi rapidement que sa jupe étroite et ses talons vertigineux lui permettent. Une fois dehors, des volutes de fumées s'échappent de sa bouche quand elle respire plus rapidement en essayant de le rattraper.

C'est chose faite quand le voleur interpelle un taxi et qu'elle parvient au véhicule juste avant qu'il ne reparte. Bella se penche pour voir qui va être la victime de son courroux mais se retrouve nez à nez avec Benjamin Franklin, enfin si on peut dire ainsi, vu que son visage est imprimé sur le billet de cent dollars. Elle a, à peine le temps de se remettre de l'affront et de lui dire qu'il peut se carrer le billet où elle pense, que le taxi démarre, la laissant seule sur le trottoir, le président froissé dans sa main.

Tapant du pied par dépit, Bella croise les bras sur sa poitrine et regarde le taxi s'en aller. La silhouette qui se retourne pour la regarder, au travers du pare-brise, lui semble familière. Mais, il n'y a pas assez de lumière pour qu'elle distingue aisément ses traits. _Puis, non... Pas lui... C'est impossible ! Edward doit être à l'autre bout du pays..._

Se trouvant hautement pathétique, elle se frotte les yeux du plat de la main. Pourquoi son cœur bat il encore la chamade alors que de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis leur histoire ?

Au bout de deux minutes, et surtout parce qu'elle commence sérieusement à se geler les miches (comme le disent si bien ses élèves), la jeune femme retourne dans le café pour s'inoculer sa dose de poison liquide.

Plus tard, Bella parvient dans son amphi avec quelques minutes d'avance. La plupart de ses élèves inscrits pour les cours du soir sont déjà présents. Elle soupire. Le malaise qu'elle ressent déjà depuis plusieurs jours, ne fait que s'accentuer et avec ce crétin de voleur de café qui a ajouté une couche de stress à son angoisse, c'est le pompon. Notant dans un coin de son esprit, l'idée de déménager, elle commence son cours, supposant que le poids qu'elle ressent sur sa nuque, n'est pas le regard intense d'un psychopathe mais juste de la fatigue.

Quand elle finit par souhaiter une bonne soirée aux derniers élèves, il est déjà près de 23 heures. Éteignant une partie des lumières, Bella s'installe à son bureau pour corriger quelques copies. Sans même regarder, sa main sort une canette de coca cola cherry, car depuis qu'elle a arrêté de fumer, la jeune femme tourne à la caféine et à ses dérivés chimiques. Elle cherche ensuite un stylo plutôt que le crayon noir qu'elle possède mais ne trouve rien. Se servant de ce dernier pour nouer ses cheveux en chignon, Bella part dans la petite réserve à proximité à la recherche d'un stylo.

Lorsqu'elle revient à son bureau, sa canette n'est plus sur la table. Le professeur marmonne. « Purée ! Qu'on en finisse! ». Elle se tourne vers les paliers, ne discernant pas grand-chose en raison de l'obscurité. Sa voix se fait haute et claire quand elle demande. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Montrez-vous ! ».

Du bruit se fait entendre un peu plus haut, dans les marches. Quelqu'un descend doucement. Le cœur de Bella manque de s'arrêter jusqu'au moment où elle reconnaît la silhouette, qui reste pourtant à une bonne distance. Elle se tourne et se dirige vers son sac. Fouillant dedans, la jeune femme en retire un billet encore plus froissé qu'auparavant.

_Ne montres pas que tu as la trouille et il partira de lui-même… Il serait là pour te tuer qu'il l'aurait déjà fait, non ? Ou suis-je tombée sur le seul psychopathe qui tue nerveusement ses victimes ?_

Sa main tendue vers le jeune homme qui lui a piqué son café en cette fin d'après-midi, elle le sermonne. « Vous m'avez flanqué une de ces trouilles ! Sachez que ce n'est pas joli joli de piquer une commande ! Puis cette façon de me rembourser, ça ne va pas ? Reprenez-le ! Je vous rends votre argent. ».

Toujours emmitouflé dans ses habits, l'étudiant lui répond. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas être en retard... ». Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillent. Cette voix suave et velouté lui rappelle quelque chose.

_Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Faites que..._

Sans même prendre le temps de finir sa pensée, elle lui fourre le billet dans la main et lui intime l'ordre de rentrer chez lui. Il parvient à conserver la main de Bella dans la sienne, qu'il serre tel un étau et de sa main libre, il retire sa casquette.

De longues mèches bronze s'en échappent et lui cachent le regard. Mais Bella n'a pas besoin d'en voir plus, elle devine que les orbes qui la scrutent sont d'un vert émeraude le plus pur qu'il soit.

Il essaie de l'attirer contre lui mais trouvant résistance, sa main colle celle de Bella contre son torse. « Mon cœur menace de sortir de ma poitrine tant il bat à tout rompre... ». Tournant sa tête de côté, son regard se perd dans le vague. « Et, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire contre cela. ». Le jeune homme porte la main chaude de son professeur contre ses lèvres. « Il fallait que je te retrouve Bella. Que tu comprennes… Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé. ».

Bella, livide, retire violemment sa main de l'emprise d'Edward. « OK… OK… Ce qui est fait, est fait. On peut dire toutes ces conneries sur le temps qui passe et tout. On fait table rase du passé et on oublie tout. J'ai compris. Maintenant que tu as allégé ta conscience, rentres chez toi. ». Sa main reste blottit contre sa poitrine, et elle la frotte comme pour atténuer la brulure de leur contact.

Edward s'avance vers elle, serrant l'arrête de son nez pour garder son calme. « Nan, tu ne comprends pas Bella. Tu es la seule dont je sois amoureux. Je ne veux pas oublier. ».

La jeune femme retourne vers son bureau et dit froidement, ne voulant faire transparaitre sa douleur. « Il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Depuis le jour où tu as trouvé nécessaire d'aller voir ailleurs. ».

Il murmure. « J'ai changé Bella… et tu me repousses encore… Comme tu l'as fait par le passé. Cette peur de l'abandon a miné notre couple… ».

Elle l'interrompt en levant la main. « Arrêtes ta psycho de comptoir… on avait peut-être cette peur mais chacun l'a traité à sa manière. Je suis, effectivement, tout aussi coupable car j'ai préféré la fuite mais toi… Toi… Tu t'es joué de moi, tu m'as trahi. ».

Edward tente vainement de lui expliquer, son ton montant en puissance à mesure que sa colère prend le dessus. « C'est vrai que je t'ai trompé mais merde ! Tu te rends compte de ce que je vivais ? J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te faire souffrir. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai dit de telles choses... Pour voir enfin ce rejet sur ton visage, que tu te rendes compte de cette douleur que je subissais. Et après, tu m'as abandonné ! ».

Bella lève les yeux au ciel. « Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Je venais de séquestrer un gamin de dix-sept ans avec qui j'avais eu des relations sexuelles. Tout cela parce qu'il m'a trompée et que j'ai pété un câble. C'est vrai que dans ce cas, je ne relève pas de la psychiatrie mais directement de l'asile. ». Elle range ses affaires rageusement dans son sac. « Retournes d'où tu viens Edward et laisses moi tranquille. ».

Il fait le tour du bureau avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de se lever et lui barre le passage. Bella saisit la lame dont elle se sert pour couper son courrier et la porte contre la gorge d'Edward.

Le revoir lui inflige des fourmillements qu'elle pensait bien enfouis. Mais là, maintenant, il se tient devant elle, la surpassant physiquement et mentalement. L'esprit de la jeune femme tente, en vain, de comprendre pourquoi ils se retrouvent dans une telle situation. Ils se sont quittés à égalité. Peut-être pas dans les meilleurs termes mais chacun avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Elle, sa séquestration et lui, son infidélité. Bella comprend dorénavant d'où venait cette menace qui pesait tant sur ses épaules, qui l'obligeait constamment à vérifier que personne ne la suit quand elle marche dans la rue, ou qui la torture quand elle donne ses cours. Elle savait qu'il n'en resterait pas là.

_Putain qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour une clope…_

Plus de deux ans sont passés et ils ne sont plus des gamins. Il est temps de tourner la page.

Bella tente une nouvelle fois de lui expliquer. « Je me moque de ce que tu as en tête. Quel que soit le jeu auquel tu joues, je n'y participerais pas. ».

Sa voix résonne dans le gigantesque amphithéâtre. Elle tente de paraître menaçante, en grondant. « Je veux que tu t'en ailles. ». Aucun des deux ne bouge. Edward reste stoïque, la lame risquant de le couper au moindre geste brusque. « Tu n'es plus un enfant et… Quels que soit tes idées de revanche, dis-toi que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour y participer. Dénonces-moi si ça te chante, mais en tout cas, laisses moi en paix. ».

La jeune femme recule d'un pas, ne voulant pas le blesser et voulant laisser de l'espace entre eux. Mais encore, il avance tout autant, emplissant la place vacante.

Edward saisit son poignet, délogeant son arme improvisée qui tombe en tintant sur le sol. Bella grimace car tous les gestes de son ancien amant sont agressifs. Elle tourne son regard vers les yeux verts, pour tenter de comprendre où il veut en venir.

Elle reste surprise quand son souffle est coupé par les lèvres du jeune homme. Il l'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait, une main bloquant Bella à la taille alors que l'autre lui tient toujours le poignet. Elle tente de se débattre, mais il la tient fermement. Son mascara, ou peut-être est-ce son eye-liner, laisse une longue trainée noirâtre sur ses joues, tant ses yeux larmoyants brulent de colère et d'envie.

Il faut le reconnaître, ce sont les émotions qui l'animent. Depuis le début, leur relation est malsaine voire, il faut l'avouer, condamnée à l'échec et il est hors de question qu'elle abdique en replongeant dans ce vice. Car le combat qu'elle a mené pour ne plus aimer Edward a été aussi intense et virulent que celui qu'elle a mené pour arrêter la cigarette. Mais, son corps semble vibrer depuis qu'il est en contact avec celui qui a partagé tant de plaisirs passionnés avec elle.

Bella se débat encore plus férocement. Sa main libre claque la joue d'Edward qui se recule sous le choc. Elle parvient à récupérer son sac et se met à courir fébrilement vers les grandes portes doubles. Avant que celles-ci ne se referment, Edward lui crie simplement. « Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi. Ça ne fait que commencer Bella. ».

**xoxo**

Le lendemain, alors que Bella tente difficilement de garder les yeux ouverts devant son latte, Edward se poste devant sa table. Il reste ainsi plusieurs secondes avant de s'assoir lourdement en face d'elle.

La jeune femme repose son livre, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lire de toutes les façons et soupire bruyamment. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? ».

« Oui bonjour à toi Bella. ». Il sourit, même si elle est odieuse, car cette simple interaction est plus qu'il n'en demandait. « Je viens juste prendre un café. ».

Bella renifle. « Ah AH ! Et où il est ? ». Au même moment, une des baristas apporte un plateau, disposant un café et une part de cheesecake devant le jeune homme. Elle lui fait un clin d'œil avant de repartir vers le comptoir. Bella croise les bras devant sa poitrine, clairement outrée et ennuyée par ce traitement de faveur. « Depuis quand on fait le service à table dans un starbucks ? Et ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en trouverais pas chez toi ! ».

Edward manque de recracher sa gorgée. « Tu parles de Forks ? Tu me vois demander un latte vanille à Sue ? Sérieusement ? ». Elle tente bien de réprimer un sourire mais l'idée est vraiment ridicule en effet. Edward dit ensuite plus calmement. « J'habite dans le coin. Donc, j'ai tout autant le droit d'être ici que toi. ».

« Tu… ? ». Non, elle ne doit pas lui montrer un quelconque intérêt. Ne voulant pas tester ses limites en sa compagnie, la jeune femme range ses affaires mais la main d'Edward la retient. « On peut quand même avoir une conversation civilisée, non ? J'aimerai avoir de tes nouvelles. ».

Bella pose son sac sur la table et se lève. « C'est bien trop me demander Edward. Je ne peux pas. ».

Il se repose contre le dossier de son fauteuil et boit un peu de son café. Bien loin de s'avouer vaincu, il cogite déjà à l'idée de leur prochaine rencontre.

C'est ainsi que s'installe une certaine routine, malsaine et peu constructive selon Bella mais Edward n'en a cure. Tout ce qu'il veut et qu'il finit par obtenir est qu'elle ne puisse penser qu'à lui. Il est présent dans tous les lieux publics où elle part se réfugier, cherchant le contact ou une simple discussion et le pire est qu'elle finit par s'y faire.

**xoxo**

Enfin, c'est la fin de la semaine. Bella finit son dernier cours et l'ambiance est presque festive vu que le lendemain débutent les vacances de Noël. Plusieurs élèves l'invitent à passer quelques jours chez eux dans les Hamptons, ou à une des fameuses fêtes qui auront lieu sur le campus. Elle préfère refuser car une photo d'elle, complétement ivre, en train de danser, en petite tenue sur une table, serait mal venue. Pourtant relâcher la tension qui l'habite par de l'alcool et se taper un petit étudiant en prétextant d'être saoule est bien tentant mais, c'est arrivé à une de ses collègues et encore maintenant, sa carrière professionnelle a du mal à se remettre du désastre. Puis, elle a ses valises à faire, vu que le doyen a accepté le fait qu'elle prenne des vacances illimitées.

Elle finit par se débarrasser de tout le monde et soupire à l'idée d'être obligée de corriger des projets avant d'être réellement libre de s'enfuir. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus dans un lycée de campagne, elle ne peut plus se permettre de flemmarder à loisir.

Une fois à son bureau, la jeune femme se penche pour retirer son éternelle canette de Cherry Coke quand un bruit de plastique froissé se fait entendre. Relevant la tête brutalement, Bella se retrouve face à Edward. Il prend une chaise et s'assoit près d'elle. « Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être faim. ».

Elle n'a pas le temps de répliquer que son estomac la devance et le fait bruyamment. L'étudiant psychopathe sourit et dévoile le contenu du sac. Des raviolis aux champignons. Bella marmonne. « OK…. Là, je commence à flipper. ».

Edward lui fait son sourire en coin. « Voyons Bella. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Pour quelqu'un qui droguerait ton repas ? Ah non ça c'est toi ! ».

Depuis qu'il est de retour dans sa vie, Edward a été courtois et Bella préfère lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, plutôt que de l'accuser de folie. La jeune femme prend une des fourchettes en plastique et porte un ravioli à sa bouche. Mâchant consciencieusement elle ne remarque pas de saveur particulière, enfin, autre que la douceur du ravioli. Edward saisit son cherry coke et lui tend. Finissant par se détendre, elle accepte volontiers et réussit à dénouer le nœud qui lui serrait la gorge. « C'est délicieux. ». Savourant le pétillement de son soda, les yeux clos, elle ne remarque pas le sourire d'Edward. « Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? ».

Il détourne la conversation, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. « Parce que je me suis dit que tu aurais surement faim. Et que ça me permet de rester un peu avec toi. ».

Les yeux fixant son assiette, elle marmonne. « Je vois. ».

Edward tente à nouveau. « Ça te dit qu'on sorte demain ? Un truc simple, enfin… une ballade ou prendre un verre ? ».

Elle finit sa bouchée avant de répondre. « Non, j'ai déjà un rendez-vous… ».

Il plante sa fourchette un peu plus brutalement que prévu dans son plat. « Avec qui ? Un mec ? ».

_Pourquoi cette simple conversation semble tourner à l'interrogatoire en règle ?_

Elle soupire. « Oui en effet. Un mec. Tu es le seul qui ne veut pas tourner la page. ».

Il balance sa barquette vide dans le sac en plastique et relève ses pieds pour les poser en hauteur devant lui. « Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas. Notre histoire n'est pas finie. ».

Bella finit sa boisson et dégage les pieds du malotru de son bureau. « Alors… ne comptes pas sur moi. ». Elle tente de jeter la canette, maintenant vide, dans le sac mais rate sa cible. Elle lève un sourcil en regardant sa main, ne comprenant pas pourquoi.

Le jeune homme, divertit son attention en lui offrant la sienne. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? ».

Bella reste silencieuse, regardant ailleurs quand elle porte la nouvelle canette à ses lèvres. « Je fais ce que je veux… et avec qui j'en ai envie. ».

« Je sais que tu eu d'autres mecs dans ta vie. Je suis mal placé pour t'en blâmer. Bien que je n'apprécie pas l'idée que tu aies des fucking-buddies. ». Il lui montre le cherry coke du doigt, faisant mine de vouloir le reprendre.

« Tes paroles sont… déplacées… Edward. Je ne… Je ne te permets pas. ». Elle lui rend sa boisson, où il ne reste qu'une gorgée, à peine, de disponible.

Il sourit.

Edward écrase entre ses doigts la canette qu'il tenait. « Je ne pense pas être celui qui va trop loin. ».

Bella l'observe, sans réellement comprendre. « Pourquoi es-tu en… colère ? Je tiens à te rappeler que nous ne sommes plus… ensemble. Et tu as eu des… ». Elle fait les guillemets avec ses doigts relevés. « 'Des fucking-buddies', même lorsque nous étions ensemble. ».

« Je ne suis pas en colère, juste déçu. Je ne te pensais pas dans le genre à baiser avec n'importe qui. ».

Les joues de la jeune femme prennent rapidement une couleur carmin. « En quoi ? Je suis célibataire, je te rappelle. Je le faisais… avant de te connaitre et je le fais encore maintenant. Tu peux penser… ce que tu veux, je m'en fous… carrément. ». Son doigt montre Edward avant de se tourner vers elle. « Parce que…Parce que tu trouves que cela m'a apporté quelque chose de bien… de coucher avec un mec que… que j'aimais vraiment ? Il n'y aura rien entre nous. C'est fini… Edward, comprends le. ». Sa main se porte à son front, depuis quand est-ce qu'elle a tant de difficulté à parler ? Elle bégaie presque.

Edward sourit encore et essaie d'alléger la situation. « Désolé. Changeons de sujet ok ? ».

Ils discutent quelques instants mais le malaise est toujours présent et Bella semble de plus en plus dans les vapes, jusqu'au moment où il lui demande. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Noël ? ».

Préférant ne pas lui avouer qu'elle compte s'enfuir loin de lui, Bella dit simplement. « Rien… Rien de spécial… Je reste… dans le coin. ». Elle tente de réprimer un bâillement mais parvient à peine à contenir le suivant. « Je ne pensais pas… Etre… être si fatiguée. ».

Peu étonné de la situation dans laquelle la jeune femme se trouve, Edward débarrasse le bureau. « Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ? ».

Bella se redresse péniblement, ses jambes étant peu assurées. « Nan… ça va aller. Rentres… chez toi, Edward et pa… Pass… Passes de bo… Bonnes fêtes. ».

_Peut-être que je vais m'assoir un peu… _

Il lui fait un petit sourire et fait mine de se tourner vers les grandes portes. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella… ». Un grand bruit mat l'interrompt dans ses propos, surement le corps de la jeune femme. « Je me suis chargé de mon cadeau. ».

**xoxo**

_**8 pages déjà écrites pour le final… **_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Inspiration: Twilight de S. Meyer - Room 106 de Shiina Chika**

**Création : Lex Lina**

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 2 – 2****nde**** partie**

_Chanson choisie pour ce chapitre : Katy Perry feat. Kanye West – E. T_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward ferme à clés les portes doubles de l'amphithéâtre. Connaissant par cœur les us et habitudes de la jeune femme, il s'applique à respecter son train-train. Une voiture klaxonne à l'extérieur et il reconnait le signal.

Portant sur son épaule le corps inerte de Bella, Edward se dépêche de cacher la victime de son kidnapping dans le 4x4 de Jasper.

Le texan se permet un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et dit. « Putain Edward ! Tu vas nous foutre dans la merde ! T'es sûr que personne ne t'a vu ? ».

Edward corrige la position de la jeune femme en la blottissant contre son épaule. « T'inquiètes et roules. ». Elle pousse un léger soupir. Il sourit en lui embrassant le front. Bella n'aura pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter maintenant.

Jasper regarde les alentours avant de démarrer en trombe, remerciant le ciel que son père ait assez de pouvoir et d'influence pour lui éviter la chaise électrique, ou la perpétuité, s'ils se font choper.

Ils roulent tranquillement jusqu'à la maison qu'ils louent depuis leur arrivée à Brown U. Edward saisit Bella par l'épaule. De l'extérieur, on pourrait croire qu'il la soutient parce qu'elle dort ou qu'elle est ivre et non pas inconsciente. Jasper ouvre la porte et le regard des personnes dans le séjour se tourne vers eux, comme un seul homme, avant de s'arrêter sur le professeur.

Un murmure se fait entendre. « Putain, il l'a fait ! ».

Edward se fait impérieux. « Il était temps que je réclame ce qui m'appartient, mais elle est encore dans les vapes. Demetri, Alec… Si vous ne voulez pas de problèmes, trouvez un autre endroit où crécher durant les vacances. Et surtout ne faites mention de Bella à personne. C'est compris ? ».

Les deux colocataires acquiescent vivement. Tout le monde ici, a vite compris qu'il ne faut jamais contrarier Cullen, ni même Jasper. Bien que venant d'un petit bled, les deux mecs, de Washington, ont réussi à imposer leurs désidératas au sein du campus. Ils prennent des sacs de sport disposés dans un coin et saluent les deux autres avant de filer sans demander leur reste. « Bon courage mec ! ».

Sans un regard pour eux, Edward dépose Bella sur un lit, dans sa chambre. Il frotte son visage d'une main lasse et se tourne quand il entend les pas du texan qui s'approche de lui.

Connaissant le coté territorial d'Edward, Jasper ne franchit pas le seuil de la pièce. Mais, remarquant le souci manifeste sur le visage de son ami, son accent se fait plus prononcé quand il l'encourage. « Tu viens de commencer mec… Le plus dur t'attend. Vous allez être seuls, alors tu as intérêt à sortir ton charme rapidement. ». Même si Edward ne demande rien, Jasper s'explique. « Alec et Demetri… Je leur ai offert des vacances dans une des suites new-yorkaises de mon père. Donc tu pourras être tranquille. ». Il regarde sa montre et soupire. « D'ailleurs, j'y vais aussi. Maria et Alice m'attendent dans le jacuzzi des Alpha Gamma et il n'est jamais prudent de faire attendre ces dames. On se voit demain quand je me relève de ma cuite. ».

Il lui tape gentiment l'épaule avant de sortir.

Edward retourne dans la chambre et réinstalle, plus confortablement, la jeune femme. Il se pose un instant, à côté d'elle, sur le lit. Malgré sa fatigue, tant physique que nerveuse, il hésite à prendre une douche, refusant de quitter, plus d'un instant, sa captive. Il finit par choisir de retirer ses vêtements avant de s'attaquer à ceux de Bella.

Le jeune homme se place entre les jambes de sa belle endormie. L'ayant débarrassée de sa jupe et de sa chemise, il se met à genoux et pose des baisers le long de la jambe de Bella, à mesure qu'il lui retire son bas. Sa peau est toujours aussi douce et chaude, comme dans ses souvenirs.

Ses mains remontent sinueusement le corps de la femme qui hante et perturbe son esprit, traçant les courbes de ses jambes et de ses hanches. Même dans son sommeil, sa peau réagit à son toucher, reconnaissant avidement le contact. Il positionne son visage et fait courir sa langue sur la peau douce et fragile de l'intérieur de sa cuisse nue. Son désir est tel qu'il doit se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de céder à ses pulsions. Combien de fois a-t-il rêvé de ce moment ? Plus qu'il n'en faut pour qu'elle devienne son seul objectif.

Edward inspire profondément, inhalant l'odeur féminine et suave. Son doigt effleure la fente qui se cache derrière le tissu de la petite culotte en dentelle qu'il s'empresse de retirer. Tout aussi délicatement, le soutien-gorge qui protège sa poitrine, qui a son grand contentement est devenue un peu plus voluptueuse… _Surement à cause de ces muffins qu'elle passe son temps à grignoter…_ subit le même sort et il retombe sur la pile de vêtements située au pied du lit.

Il remonte la couverture, douce et chaude, choisie expressément pour ce moment. Sa main caresse un de ses seins quand il s'allonge tout contre elle. Son contentement se ressent par le fait qu'Edward se détend enfin et que son esprit est comme apaisé.

Il sait que le réveil sera difficile, surtout quand Bella va réaliser qu'elle ne peut plus le fuir.

Cela s'est joué à peu de choses qu'il ne la perde à nouveau. Car, c'est dû à un coup de chance et grâce à ses bonnes relations avec le doyen, que Jasper a su que la jeune femme voulait, soi-disant, prendre des vacances et ils en ont rapidement conclus qu'elle comptait se sauver à nouveau.

Mais, Bella est un trésor bien trop précieux aux yeux d'Edward pour la laisser filer. Elle sera peut-être frustrée, enragée voire limite démente, mais il ne changera pas d'avis et défendra fièrement sa position.

Fermant les yeux pour s'abandonner au sommeil, le jeune homme pense encore aux histoires de sa famille. La malédiction, propre aux Cullen, n'est peut-être qu'une légende, mais Edward sait que Bella est celle faite pour lui.

**xoxo**

Alors que le soleil peine à se lever, les effets du médicament qu'il a glissé dans le cherry coke de Bella commencent, tout juste, à se dissiper. Elle s'est méfiée de tout… Les muffins, les cafés, les plats qu'il lui apportait et Bella s'est faite roulée par le coup du cachet glissé dans une canette… C'est une idée tellement énorme que Jasper lui avait ri au nez quand le jeune homme lui avait exposé l'idée. Digne d'un mauvais James Bond ou pas, Bella est tombée dans le panneau… Ou plutôt à la renverse, s'il s'accorde un brin d'humour en cette heure matinale.

Edward est bien réveillé et sourit car ses rêves ne peuvent être plus beaux que la réalité dans laquelle il se trouve. Les cheveux de Bella sont éparpillés sur leurs oreillers et elle est blottit telle une enfant en position fœtale, près de lui.

La jeune femme murmure. « Edward… ». Et cela à plusieurs reprises, au point qu'il se redresse pour constater qu'en fait elle est encore endormie. Elle pleure dans son sommeil et de grosses larmes s'échappent de ses yeux clos.

Il se place correctement derrière elle, épousant ses formes et murmure à son oreille. « Je suis désolé Bella… Il est vrai que je ne suis pas capable de montrer mon affection comme les autres. J'ai toujours trouvé amusant le fait de faire souffrir. Mais, jamais je n'ai pensé que cela te blesserait autant. Je suis terriblement désolé mon amour. ». Sa confession semble offrir l'effet désiré car les sanglots de la jeune femme finissent par cesser et sa respiration reprend un rythme régulier et profond.

**xoxo**

_You are from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I am ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

Edward se réveille une heure plus tard, surpris de s'être rendormi si longtemps. Il embrasse et mordille doucement l'oreille de Bella qui réagit paisiblement, encore prise dans la douce torpeur procurée par le médicament. Incapable de réfléchir correctement, la jeune femme se laisse faire, appréciant l'attention qu'on lui porte. Elle gémit et se blottit un peu plus contre la masse chaude collée contre elle. Il gronde doucement, léchant maintenant la peau douce située à la base de son cou et saisit un de ses seins qui emplit sans difficulté sa main. Titillant l'un puis l'autre, sa main part ensuite explorer de nouveaux territoires. Elle frôle la courbe de son ventre, encerclant son nombril à plusieurs reprises avant de reprendre sa route en contournant sa hanche jusqu'à descendre dans la chaleur veloutée de son entrejambe.

Bien qu'assoupie, Bella est déjà prête pour lui et elle est, petit à petit, ramenée à la vie, quand le jeune homme excite le nerf qui protège l'entrée de son sexe avant d'y glisser un doigt, puis un second. Par simple reflexe ou par plaisir, ses jambes s'écartent. Il se penche un peu plus sur elle, accélérant la cadence de ses doigts.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, il se positionne plus confortablement. Ses mains se posent sur les hanches et, sans trop pincer la chair, descendent sous ses cuisses. La jeune femme murmure « Edward… ». Et c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'il continue. Alors qu'il commence tout juste à la pénétrer, il est pris de frissons. Cela fait si longtemps qu'il attend ce moment que son corps réagit de mille façons. Son cœur bat la chamade, sa peau frissonne et ses yeux risquent de faire des saltos dans leurs orbites. Mais rien ne l'empêchera de continuer pas même cette infime pointe de remord car il sait que ce moment n'est pas vraiment consenti.

_Elle est là, dans les bras d'Edward… Est-ce dans son appartement à Forks ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, vu qu'elle l'a loué à ce couple venant de La Push… Pourtant… Cette chaleur, cette sérénité… Où est-elle ? Avec qui est-elle ? Bella tente de se retourner pour identifier la personne qui l'étreint et l'enveloppe de mille caresses… Edward ? Non pas lui, impossible… Ils se sont séparés, il y a déjà deux ans de cela… Mais alors est-ce un rêve… La réalité ? Le doute et l'appréhension la gagnent alors que son corps s'abandonne dans un plaisir intense._

L'esprit de Bella émerge un peu plus, lui indiquant que ce qu'elle prend pour un rêve érotique intense est bien plus vrai qu'il n'y parait. Elle se réveille complètement quand Edward débute son va-et-vient et qu'elle est prise littéralement par une vague de plaisir. Bien que son esprit et sa raison lui intiment qu'elle fait une erreur, son corps est parfaitement complaisant et bien trop diverti. Le professeur tente de dire quelques mots, de réfuter ce qu'il se passe mais Edward parvient à ranimer toute cette excitation qu'elle croyait perdue. Seuls de longs soupirs s'échappent de sa poitrine.

Ses doigts agrippent, se souvenant et découvrant à la fois, le corps de son partenaire car il faut reconnaitre qu'il a bien mûri en cette longue absence. Edward a gardé ses épaules larges et sa taille étroite mais ses bras, ses cuisses et même son sexe ont pris en maturité et en puissance. Et l'élève prouve qu'il a bien appris ses leçons, maniant le corps de Bella avec habileté.

Elle tente encore de résister, au point que le jeune homme est obligé de lui saisir les mains pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe. Edward continue le balancement de ses hanches alors qu'il maintient Bella sur le lit, étant toujours derrière elle. Luttant contre le plaisir phénoménal qu'il lui procure, la jeune femme en est presque à mordre son oreiller pour étouffer ses gémissements. Malgré le brouillard qui reste encore posé sur sa conscience, elle reste encore en plein tourment. Colère et Amour. Soumission et révolte. Abdication et obstination. Tant de pensées contradictoires alors que le jeune homme essaie d'imposer ses propres sentiments.

Edward la libère doucement de la domination qu'il exerçait et ses mains caressent le corps à sa disposition. Il la soulève doucement, la tenant fermement sous sa poitrine haletante, alors qu'il continue son va-et-vient, profondément enfoui dans son intimité. La douceur et la chaleur qui émane de la jeune femme, ravivent une série de souvenirs érotiques, des expériences incroyables qu'ils ont vécues ensemble.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à ce rythme, Edward finit par franchir la barrière mentale que Bella érigeait contre son attention. Autour de son sexe, la jeune femme l'enserre si étroitement qu'il ressent chacune des convulsions dont elle est prise dans son extase. Une de ses mains larges parvient jusqu'à la nuque de sa partenaire et repousse ses cheveux sur l'autre épaule. Il la mord brutalement à la base du cou, voulant laisser une marque sur la peau de celle qu'il aime. Le geste, qui au premier abord, semble instinctif et animal reste pourtant si humain et calculateur que la captive se cambre et gémit de plaisir.

Le jeune homme continue à lui faire l'amour, car c'est bien de ce sentiment qu'il s'agit pour lui, durant plusieurs heures. Le moindre centimètre carré de peau est victime d'une attention passionnée et, est maltraité avec une tendresse sulfureuse.

Quand il a fini par trouver une certaine satiété, bien que son désir pour elle est toujours aussi fort, Edward est sur le dos, les paupières lourdes et qui tendent à se fermer sans son consentement. Mais, comme il pouvait s'y attendre, Bella est loin de savourer le moment.

Il peut entendre les sanglots silencieux qui parcourent la jeune femme alors qu'il la retourne pour la blottir contre son torse. Elle tente d'abord de résister mais finit par capituler. Edward remonte la couverture sur leurs corps bien qu'elle soit encore brulante de leurs ébats. Dans sa logique, il considère uniquement que Bella a besoin d'accepter le fait qu'il ne la quittera pas et qu'il est le seul fait pour elle, pourtant c'est cela qui doit être la cause de son angoisse.

Il ressert son étreinte et elle se laisse faire, retournant l'attention en posant ses bras timidement contre lui. Maintenant qu'elle est totalement réveillée, Bella est peu ravie de la situation. Avoir céder aussi aisément, se laisser dominer par un mec qui l'a fait tant souffrir, cela torture tant son cœur que son esprit. Elle se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes, cachant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule d'Edward.

Il pose une main rassurante sur ses cheveux et pose un baiser sur son front. « Ca va aller Bella… Tout ira pour le mieux. Tu es de nouveau dans mes bras et rien, ni personne ne te fera du mal. ».

La jeune femme ne serait pas si attristée qu'elle lui aurait ri au nez.

_Tu es le seul qui me fait souffrir Edward…_

**xoxo**

S'endormir dans ses bras… Elle a mis du temps à s'en remettre alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne prend même la peine d'y réfléchir ? On pourrait se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas lutté plus que cela, ou même tenté de s'enfuir… Mais est-ce que cela aurait valu la peine ? Edward aurait, encore et encore, tout fait pour la retrouver. C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'elle s'endort.

Quand elle se réveille à nouveau, la clarté lui indique que la matinée doit être déjà bien avancée. Sa première idée, lorsqu'elle tente de s'étirer est que tout son corps lui offre une douloureuse satiété.

Bella passe sa main sur le matelas, la place à côté d'elle est encore tiède. Un cliquetis se fait entendre quand elle bouge son bras, qui se fait bien plus lourd que la normale. Faisant l'effort de se redresser, la jeune femme lève ses bras pour les observer. Une menotte large est accrochée à son poignet et suivant du regard la longue chaine argentée qui l'accompagne, il semblerait que Bella soit attachée et retenue dans la chambre.

_Argh Merde… Bien Bella, maintenant quelque chose de plus constructif…_

Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand elle crie. « EDWAAAARD ! EDWARD CULLEN ! ».

Bien qu'une partie d'elle-même ne puisse s'empêcher de penser qu'elle le mérite, la jeune femme est outrée de se retrouver ainsi. Le coupable arrive par une petite porte adjacente, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette. Il dit tranquillement. « Ah, tu es donc réveillée. Bien dormi ? ».

Il évite de justesse la lampe de chevet en métal et verre qui s'écrase bruyamment contre le mur. Bella montre sa main, faisant du bruit avec sa chaine. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Et surtout qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Tu es din… ». Sa diatribe s'évanouit quand Edward… _qui, il faut l'admettre à bien grandi en deux ans…_ retire sa serviette, la jetant sur le lit, et marche, dans toute sa splendeur, jusqu'au dressing où sont rangés ses affaires.

Il se met à rire. « Avant que tu ne lances les cavaliers de l'apocalypse sur mon dos, est ce qu'on peut manger un bout ? Je crève la dalle… ». Il passe la tête dans un t-shirt, ses mèches bronze ébouriffées par ses gestes. « …Et le petit déjeuner est prêt. Il est dans la cuisine. Ah pardon… C'est vrai… Tu ne peux pas atteindre la cuisine. ». Après avoir enfilé son boxer, il sautille pour mettre son jean en se dirigeant vers la pièce hors d'atteinte.

Elle l'intercepte juste avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre. « Est-ce que je peux utiliser la salle de bains ? ». Il la regarde, un de ses sourcils relevé, montrant sa suspicion. Bella insiste. « S'il te plait ? ».

_Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je vais tenter de m'enfuir par le vasistas ? Ou que je vais m'y couper les veines avec son rasoir ? Pour tenter de me saouler avec un bain de bouche voire même de me pendre avec le rideau de douche ?_

Edward soupire mais acquiesce, lui indiquant la porte qu'il venait d'emprunter. « Ta chaine est assez longue pour que tu puisses profiter de la salle de bains et des toilettes sans avoir à demander. Tu vois… ». Son index tape sur son front. « Je me rappelle de tes leçons. ». Retournant vers la sortie, il ricane en entendant la petite porte claquer et les insanités qui sortent de la bouche de sa captive.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il revient dans la chambre et installe un vrai petit déjeuner digne d'un grand hôtel sur une table près du lit. Au même moment, Bella sort de la salle de bains, propre et avec les idées plus claires. Elle lui montre sa menotte et il vient l'aider à mettre quelque chose sur son dos. Habillée uniquement d'un t-shirt de Brown U, ses pas la conduisent une nouvelle fois vers le lit, sans pour autant qu'elle ne décide à s'y installer car la table, ainsi chargée de mets savoureux, est plus que tentante. Œufs, bacon, au moins cinq sortes de céréales différentes et plusieurs corbeilles emplies de pâtisseries. Le jeune homme semble gêné. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu prends, maintenant, au petit déj alors j'ai fait large. ». Elle salive mais le regarde méchamment. Edward, toujours souriant, se redresse et repart vers la cuisine. Il continue, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. « Hum... Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? ». Tendant sa main, il l'incite à s'approcher mais la chaine argentée la retient juste à l'entrée de la chambre.

La jeune femme, faisant mine de ne rien remarquer, se contente d'hausser les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? ».

Edward se dirige vers un grand réfrigérateur. « Demandes-moi ce que tu veux et il y a des chances qu'on l'a en stock. ».

Elle prend appui contre l'encadrement de la porte. « Hum... Du jus d'orange ? ».

Edward demande, la tête dans le frigidaire. « Avec ou sans pulpe? ».

Elle hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules. « Sans. ».

Il insiste. « Fraichement pressé ou concentré ? ».

Bella soupire, se rendant compte qu'il tente de la pousser à bout. « Frais. ».

« Oranges de Californie ou importées ? ».

« Tu te moques de moi ? ». La jeune femme pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

_Depuis quand est-il si difficile d'obtenir un jus d'orange ?_

« Je m'en fous. Elles pourraient venir de Jupiter que je m'en contenterais. ».

Il lève un sourcil vers elle. « OK... Est-ce que tu as une marque préférée ? ».

Elle lève les bras, admettant sa défaite. « OK. J'ai changé d'avis. Je veux de l'eau. Rien que de l'eau. ».

Edward sourit. « Plate ou gazeuse ? ».

Bella claque la porte de la chambre, et tirant sur sa menotte, elle récupère ses affaires pour courir vers la fenêtre la plus proche, prête à sauter s'il le faut pour sortir de là.

Son kidnappeur la rattrape, l'encerclant de ses bras et la couche sur le lit avant qu'elle ne tente quelque chose d'extrême pour s'échapper. Elle se débat et il tente de la maîtriser. Leurs respirations presque synchrones, sont haletantes et la poitrine de Bella se soulève pour s'appuyer contre le torse d'Edward à chaque inspiration. Rien que cela attise les désirs du jeune homme. Il tente, tout de même, de se contenir, frôlant du bout des doigts la marque de morsure violacée sur son cou. « Calmes-toi…. Calmes-toi Bella. S'il te plait ! ». Prêt à revenir sur la promesse qu'il s'est fait, durant sa douche, de ne point toucher la jeune femme tant qu'ils n'auraient pas eu une discussion, Edward se relève brutalement.

Bella, pantelante, tente de reprendre son souffle, ses cheveux sont éparpillés sur le lit et sa main libre appuie sur la morsure pour en réprimer l'élancement. Elle murmure quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se cacher les yeux d'une main lasse. Au moins deux minutes passent avant qu'elle ne se redresse.

Une fois qu'elle semble sous contrôle, Edward retourne dans la cuisine et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit plateau. Celui-ci contient trois verres. Deux jus d'orange et un verre d'eau. Il lui fait un sourire éclatant. « C'est au cas où tu changerais d'avis. ». S'asseyant sur sa chaise, il regarde la jeune femme qui reste à une distance de sécurité. « Tu ne veux pas manger ? ».

Bella soupire et se lève pour le rejoindre. Elle saisit une des coupelles débordant de salade de fruits frais et en picore quelques cubes du bout de sa fourchette. Edward l'observe, tout en buvant son jus d'orange et finit par demander. « Alors ? ».

Elle relève à peine la tête. « Alors quoi ? ».

Il repose son verre brutalement, voulant que l'explosion d'émotions, celle que Bella doit contenir, finisse par jaillir. « Tu n'as rien à dire ? Ton sort ne t'inquiètes en rien ? ». La jeune femme est calme, bien trop calme pour être honnête.

Bella scrute une rondelle de banane avant de la mâcher doucement. « Parce que j'ai le choix ? Que veux-tu que je te dise, Edward ? Tu me rends la monnaie de ma pièce, comme on dit…. Est-ce qu'en retour je dois coucher avec mes collègues de travail pour jouer le rôle de l'infidèle ? Ou peut-être devrais-je prendre certains de tes amis comme fucking-buddies ? Est-ce que tu es toujours ami avec le petit Jasper ? Mon dieu, les texans m'ont toujours fascinée. Ne dit-on pas qu' 'Everything is Bigger in Texas' ? ». Elle repose vivement sa fourchette et glisse ses mains sous la table. Non, ses mains NE trembleront pas ! Non, SURTOUT pas devant lui. Elle exerce ces flexions uniquement pour éviter d'exprimer toute sa rancœur. Sa menotte tinte, trahissant les mouvements saccadés de ses mains. « Ou peut-être Emmett ! Oh oui ! Quoi de mieux qu'un bon balèze pour te prendre contre un mur… ».

Edward gronde. « Ne joues pas à ça Bella. ». Il tartine méticuleusement un toast. « Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais sortir les griffes, donc voilà chose faite. ». Avec toute la volonté du monde, le jeune homme tente de ne pas faire transparaitre la rage qui le possède à l'idée d'être obligé de la voir avec un autre, même si cela doit être son meilleur ami.

Bella recule sa chaise, décidée à ne plus jouer cette comédie. Le fait qu'il l'ait droguée et séquestrée ici, ne compte pas vraiment car elle lui a fait la même chose mais pousser le vice à vouloir autre chose… Un avenir ? Entre eux ? Impossible. Plus qu'ennuyée, elle dit à voix basse. « Bon, tu vas me ramener chez moi et chacun va reprendre sa petite vie, sans regarder en arrière, ok ? Il ne faut pas pousser la blague plus loin. Edward… Comprends-moi. Je ne veux pas retourner dans ce genre de relation secrète et malsaine. ».

Le jeune homme lève un sourcil devant tant d'impatience. « Si ça te gène tant, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas rejeté cette nuit ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté de t'enfuir ce matin ? ».

C'est vrai qu'elle pourrait… qu'elle devrait… Mais à quoi bon ? Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation, rendre Edward bien plus dangereux, voire même la faire craquer elle aussi. Elle soupire. « Je te déteste. Tu t'es servi de moi à l'époque et tu recommences encore ici. Tu ne veux rien d'autre qu'assouvir ta vengeance et voir si je retomberais dans le panneau. Je te déteste. ».

Les grands yeux verts d'Edward semblent s'écarquiller un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne son masque impassible. Il saisit une grappe de raisin et en avale distraitement un grain. « Je vois. Je suis désolé que tu considères ainsi notre situation. ».

Elle prend un des verres de jus d'orange, ravie de constater qu'elle ne tremble plus. Bella boit plusieurs gorgées, sa gorge et sa bouche semblent toujours si sèches. « Tu crois qu'avec une simple nuit ensemble, je serais prête à te tomber dans les bras. Tu rêves, même toi, tu n'es pas si bon. ».

Edward reste silencieux. Un bon moment. Assez pour qu'une certaine inquiétude prenne place dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. « Est-ce que tu vas me libérer ? ». Il sourit. Bella connaît ce regard. Les méninges d'Edward tournent à plein régime et il est surement en train de chercher toutes les solutions possibles au problème qu'elle lui pose. De nombreuses fois, elle est restée, dans un silence révérencieux, à l'observer alors qu'il tentait de résoudre des problèmes, mathématiques et scientifiques, plus ou moins compliqués car lorsqu'il est préoccupé, son visage prend une maturité et une perfection masculine magnifiques. Mais, là, dans ce cas précis, elle sait que cela ne va pas jouer en sa faveur.

Ce mec est dangereusement impulsif mais il est un véritable prédateur quand il se sert de sa matière grise.

Il pose sa main à plat sur la table avant d'en retirer une poussière. Sa mâchoire se contracte à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'au moment où il finit par dire. « Non. Cela veut juste dire que je vais changer de méthode. ».

Oubliant le ressentiment qu'elle est censée lui montrer, elle demande. « Une méthode ? Tu me prends pour une de tes expériences ? ».

Sans répondre, Edward porte sa serviette à sa bouche, en essuyant les commissures. « Je dois m'absenter. J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire. » Il jette un œil vers le radio réveil posé sur une table de chevet et se lève rapidement. « Jasper ne devrait pas tarder. Fais comme chez toi. ».

Bella lui montre sa menotte. « Tu te moques de moi ? ». Le sourire en coin du jeune homme répond à son interrogation quand il claque la porte derrière lui.

**xoxo**

Plus de trois heures plus tard, Edward est de retour dans la maison. Bien que son absence fût plus longue que prévue, il est heureux car son entretien avec le doyen a été prolifique. Son attention est immédiatement attirée par le rire cristallin de Bella. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'elle est là, chez lui, suffit presque pour que ses jambes se mettent à chanceler. Cela vient de la chambre. Il pousse la porte et se retrouve devant une image qui lui brule presque les rétines.

Jasper est allongé, torse nu sur le lit et il rigole ouvertement avec la jeune femme qui est assise en tailleur près de lui, toujours habillée du t-shirt universitaire d'Edward qui lui recouvre le corps joliment.

Edward reste silencieux et le couple hilare ne se rend même pas compte de sa présence. Ses yeux traversent la pièce. Le temps de son absence, un écran plat a pris place dans un coin et le lit a été déplacé au milieu de la chambre.

Ils finissent par se rendre compte qu'il est arrivé. L'accent chaud et trainant du texan, qui habituellement lui parait si chaleureuse, se fait grinçant à son oreille. « Hé Mec ! Tu es là depuis quand ? ».

Edward s'installe dans un des fauteuils à proximité. « Pas très longtemps. ». Sa colère monte quand il remarque qu'aucun des deux ne bougent et surtout pas son meilleur ami. Bella ne réagit même pas à son arrivée et elle ne tente pas non plus d'attirer son attention. Jasper et elle continuent à rire en regardant la télévision. Ils en viennent à se chamailler pour la télécommande au point que Bella risque de tomber du lit. Elle parvient à se redresser et malgré sa chaine, s'écarte à l'autre bout de la pièce, narguant le texan avec l'objet.

Là encore, pas un instant, elle n'a posé son regard sur lui. Comme si Edward était invisible ou qu'il ne mérite même pas son attention. Comment ose-t-elle alors que la jeune femme occupe toutes ses pensées quand il est éveillé et ses rêves quand il dort ?

Il finit par réellement s'énerver et balance son portable contre l'écran plat. Par chance aucun d'eux ne casse sous le choc mais cela jette un certain froid sur le couple qui s'amusait joyeusement.

Jasper est le premier à comprendre qu'il ne faut peut-être pas ignorer celui qui est amoureux fou de la jeune femme avec qui il passe le temps. « OK… Je crois que je vais y aller, hein ? ». Il se redresse et tend sa main vers elle. « Bella… Content de t'avoir revu. Et hum… Malgré tout ce que tu crois… N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit ok ? Prends soin de toi. ». Elle lui serre la main et le remercie du temps passé en sa compagnie.

« Je suis désolée pour ta chemise. Tu me diras combien je te dois pour le pressing OK ? ».

Jasper récupère une chemise tachetée qui gisait sur le sol et sort tranquillement de la pièce, son accent du sud est sirupeux. « Je sais maintenant qu'il faut éviter de te surprendre quand tu bois, hein Tiger ? ». Bella répond à son clin d'œil en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Claquant la porte de la chambre derrière lui, Edward le rejoint dans le séjour, et semble encore passablement énervé. Inquiet de la tension que cela va créer entre le couple, Jasper saisit ses clefs et un t-shirt, prêt à quitter la maison et tente de calmer son colocataire. « Écoutes Edward… Tu ne peux pas agir ainsi. Il faut que tu te calmes. ». Il passe sa main dans ses boucles blondes. « Merde, je suis ton meilleur ami et tu penses que… Tu pensais que j'allais me la taper comme ça ? S'il te plait, offres-nous plus de crédit que ça ! ».

La main d'Edward se lève pour l'interrompre. Il grommelle. « Je sais. C'est juste que… On a eu une putain de conversation ce matin et j'ai cru qu'elle tentait de la mettre en pratique. Ça n'arrivera plus, d'accord ? ». Il se redresse, se sentant prêt à affronter une nouvelle fois sa captive mais Jasper le retient encore.

« Essaies d'être plus prudent. Tu viens de la retrouver alors ne gâches pas votre histoire avec de la jalousie mal placée. Bon, je vais rejoindre les filles. Je repasse tout à l'heure. J'ai promis à Bella de lui apporter sa dope habituelle. ».

Son meilleur ami hoche la tête et Jasper comprend qu'il n'obtiendra rien de plus de lui. Et une fois dans sa voiture, il se demande si Edward parviendra à ses fins.

Dans la maison, Edward finit par retourner dans la chambre. Il s'assoit sur un des fauteuils et observe la jeune femme assise sur le lit. Ses yeux verts ne la quittent pas et son regard doré le transperce tout autant. Chacun tente de dominer l'autre alors qu'ils sont pareils, tellement égaux que cela pourrait en être risible.

Maintenant, ses yeux se sont habitués à la quasi obscurité de la pièce. La télévision diffuse une énième diffusion de la série '_How I met Your Mother'_ et le son est tellement bas qu'Edward ne discerne qu'avec difficulté les blagues de Barney ou les rires enregistrés.

Bella ressent sa présence dans la pièce dès le moment où il y entre à nouveau. Délibérément, elle avait choisi de l'ignorer et de concentrer son attention sur Jasper mais sans pour autant se dire qu'il réagirait ainsi. Voulant détendre l'atmosphère, Edward lui demande doucement. « Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? ».

Elle répond, sans le regarder. « Jasper doit me rapporter des bagels du starbuck et ma dose de Cherry Coke, ce soir. ». La jeune femme se redresse et ramasse le téléphone portable d'Edward pour le poser sur la table.

Le regard d'un vert intense d'Edward se plisse et il cherche à savoir où elle veut en venir. « Ce soir, hein ? Alors je suppose que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne parvienne à te baiser ? ».

La télécommande qu'elle tenait en main, tombe sur le matelas. « Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je suis prisonnière ici depuis hier soir et tu t'es barré ! Tu m'as laissée toute seule ! Et ce que je fais de mon cul ne te regarde en rien ! Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu as fait de ton après-midi ? Qui me dit que tu n'étais pas avec une de tes groupies ?».

Edward se lève de son fauteuil et se rapproche d'elle. Bella recule un peu plus avant d'arriver au bout du matelas. Il hésite à faire le tour du lit. « Je dis ce que je pense quand j'en ai envie. Et putain, arrêtes de croire que je suis toujours en train de baiser à gauche ou à droite. ».

Bella se redresse sur le lit, étant à genoux dessus. « Tu ne te gênais pas pour le faire auparavant. Puis… Je ne te demande rien, Edward. Libères moi et tu n'auras plus à te soucier de ce que je peux faire et avec qui. ». Elle rampe doucement jusqu'à lui et une fois à son niveau, prend un air lascif. « Mais gamin… Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Jasper ne m'a pas déjà eu. ». Elle soulève légèrement le t-shirt de Brown U qu'elle porte, montrant ses cuisses. « Là… ». Elle montre son cou. « Et là aussi… ». Elle dévoile ensuite la courbe faite par ses fesses. « Et ici aussi. ». Le visage d'Edward prend une pâleur cadavérique et le choc est clairement affiché sur son visage. Bella sourit cruellement. « Que pourrais-tu dire contre ça ? Hein ? Il y a deux ans de cela, tu as agi comme le dernier des cons et maintenant tu fais comme si j'étais plus importante que l'air que tu respires. ». Elle tape son index contre le torse de son kidnappeur. « Alors dis-moi ! Dis-moi quel est ton problème ? ».

La respiration d'Edward se fait saccadée, à la limite de l'apnée. « Je n'ai pas à répondre à ces conneries. ». Il évite son regard, et s'apprête à reculer.

Mais, Bella le retient, le déséquilibrant alors qu'il tente de lui échapper. « Je veux des réponses ! Puisque tu me retiens prisonnière ici, autant qu'on essaie de mettre un terme à tout ça. ».

Le visage tourné vers la porte, Edward reste, silencieusement, assis sur le lit. Sa main semble lourde quand il la passe contre son visage et il finit par murmurer entre ses doigts. « Qu'est ce que tu veux entendre Bella ? Le fait que… Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi. Tout ce que je peux vivre, jour après jour, n'a plus aucune saveur, ni même d'importance depuis que tu n'es plus là. Quand je fais, je vois ou j'entends quelque chose… Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quelle serait ta réaction, si tu vivais à mes cotés. Si tu savais comme ça me rend dingue ! ». Il tend sa main vers la jeune femme, lui effleurant le visage du bout des doigts.

Bella grimace, comme si son contact l'avait brulée. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Edward ? ».

Edward rétracte sa main, regrettant son geste. « Je t'aime et je détestais le fait que tu ne le réalises pas. Maintenant que tu es là, je me rends compte que cela ne t'intéresse toujours pas. Va-t'en. Tu as raison, vas t'en… Je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer, pas vrai ? ».

Bella reste immobile et silencieuse. Ses grands yeux dorés l'observent avec insistance.

Le jeune homme cherche dans les poches de son pantalon et en retire une petite clé. Saisissant la main de Bella, il s'apprête à en défaire la menotte. Son ton est froid quand il lui dit. « Bella, récupère tes affaires et dégages avant que je fasse quelque chose qu'on regretterait tous les deux. ».

Elle penche sa tête sur le côté et, sa surprise et son énervement font place à la curiosité. Cette curiosité malsaine qui, il y a quelques années de cela l'avait incitée à lui offrir une nuit dans ses bras. Mais, est-il vraiment sérieux ? Ses deux mains posées sur ses hanches montrent sa défiance. « Comme quoi ? Est-ce que tu finiras par te décider ? Je dois rester ou m'en aller ? ». Edward essaie de reprendre son poignet menotté pour la détacher, une seconde fois, mais trouve encore résistance. « Alors ? ».

Elle veut comprendre ? Il décide de lui montrer. Se penchant brutalement vers elle, Edward couche Bella sur le matelas. Ses lèvres se collent à celles de la jeune femme, montrant sa frustration, son désir et sa rancœur.

Contre toute attente, Bella lui offre la même intensité en retournant son baiser. Chacun tente de dominer l'autre jusqu'au moment où elle finit par le repousser. Ses hanches gigotent pour lui permettre de reculer un peu, malgré sa position allongée. Sa respiration est haletante et son regard montre une certaine surprise.

Edward décide de ne pas interrompre ce moment entre eux et saisit le t-shirt, qui recouvre son corps, pour la remettre à sa hauteur. Ses mains commencent à masser la poitrine de la jeune femme, pinçant doucement les tétons jusqu'au moment où elle se met à soupirer. Il embrasse et mordille ses seins au travers du tissu, et fait descendre une de ses mains le long de son ventre avec l'intention d'aller plus loin mais Bella le retient. « Non… Non Edward… ».

Sa main large reprend celle qui l'empêche d'aller plus loin, et la glisse dans ses mèches bronze. Les lèvres de Bella laissent échapper un nouveau soupir. Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi ses cheveux lui font un tel effet. Sa voix se fait rauque quand il dit. « Je sais que tu en as envie. ».

Edward reprend son manège et elle tente de le contrer, serrant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre. La jeune femme regrette rapidement son geste. Le frottement de la main, qui tente d'atteindre le secret entre ses cuisses fuselées, augmente un peu plus son désir retenu.

La captive se laisse faire quand Edward relève doucement ses jambes pour mieux les écarter, laissant reposer ses mains sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Pesant de tout son poids contre elle, il la force à ressentir son excitation. « Je sais que tu aimes ça. Tu connais le plaisir que je peux t'apporter. Laisses toi faire Bella. ».

Cédant à la tentation qu'il lui offre, Bella se laisse envahir par la chaleur et le poids de son corps svelte alors que chacune de ses cellules réclament son ancien amour. Ses jambes reposent lourdement, refusant de le retenir alors que ses bras, traitres, entourent son cou et ses mains tirent doucement ses cheveux doux comme de la soie.

Le couple continue à s'embrasser, encore et encore. Chacun de leurs contacts les rend un peu plus à fleur de peau. Le regard doré de Bella est embué de larmes, ses joues sont salées quand Edward passe sa langue dessus. Il continue ses administrations, sachant qu'elle réagit par instinct plus que par volonté. « Laisses toi aller Bella… ».

Suivant une cadence langoureuse, son bassin ondule lui faisant ressentir son excitation malgré le tissu qui les sépare. Bella finit par rendre les armes, ses chevilles se croisant dans le dos d'Edward et d'une voix presque cassée, elle murmure. « Edward, s'il te plait… Aimes-moi. ». Ses mots sont proférés à un volume à peine plus élevé que les soupirs qu'elle exhale, mais ils suffisent au jeune homme.

Il se redresse et soulève son t-shirt, le passant rapidement au dessus de sa tête. Bella se régale, intérieurement, à la vue des muscles abdominaux qui s'étirent sous l'effort. Son regard doré suit encore ses mouvements quand les mains larges défont, petit à petit, les boutons de son jeans. Elle l'aide à s'en débarrasser, soudainement pressée de renouer le contact.

Quand Edward finit par revenir vers elle et la pénètre, deux soupirs de soulagement profonds et graves se font écho dans la chambre. Elle est plus que prête pour lui et le jeune homme n'attendait qu'elle. Alors qu'il entame à peine son va-et-vient, Bella réclame déjà bien plus, le forçant, de ses jambes, à venir plus profondément en elle.

Un petit sourire en coin inscrit sur le visage, Edward observe la jeune femme. Elle semble prête à atteindre ce petit coin de paradis que peut être un orgasme mais il décide de ne pas lui accorder, aussi aisément, ce plaisir. Lui-même a dû lutter pour la retrouver. Son rythme ralentit et son membre toujours aussi durci par l'excitation en vient presque à sortir du sexe de sa partenaire. « Tu ne jouiras pas. ». Bella le presse de la libérer de cet afflux de sensations qui se concentrent dans son bas ventre, mais il ne cède pas. Edward secoue sa tête, négativement, ses mèches bronze suivant le mouvement. « Tut tut ! Pas tant que je ne t'en donnerais pas l'autorisation. ».

Maintenant qu'il la détient dans sa chambre, Edward compte en profiter le plus possible. Il embrasse chaque parcelle de la peau veloutée qu'il parvient à atteindre et ressent la chaleur corporelle de la jeune femme qui essaie, tant bien que mal, de se retenir de jouir.

Des frissons lui parcourent le corps, de plus en plus, violemment, à la limite du spasme et Bella ne sait si elle pourra subir plus longtemps un tel traitement. Sa voix se fait lascive. « Je ne peux… Edward… ». Ses ongles dessinent de profonds arcs dans la chair de l'épaule de son partenaire alors qu'il l'oblige à contenir son excitation.

Edward grimace sous la douleur et savoure le fait qu'elle soit si docile. « Non, Bella… Pas encore... ». Il continue à la marteler alors qu'il se redresse, observant la main menottée de la jeune femme qui cache le fait que son visage montre clairement son ravissement. Sa main large enserre celle de Bella, faisant cliqueter la chaine qui la séquestre, et la fait glisser doucement jusqu'à son entrejambe. « Fais-toi plaisir ma Bella. ». Ensemble, ils titillent son clitoris et, alors qu'il la pénètre de manière plus erratique et brutale, Bella jouit violement. Edward y parvient peu de temps après, ayant savouré chacune des contractions de plaisir émises par la jeune femme.

Ils restent silencieux, leurs poitrines se soulevant et s'abaissant, tant ils cherchent à retrouver leur souffle perdu.

Bella soupire, relevant sa main menottée tranquillement. Elle finit par demander. « Alors, qu'est-ce que cela change ? ».

Edward cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises. En effet… Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Non, attendez, il faut qu'il parvienne à rester concentrer. « Tu as dit que tu ne me faisait pas confiance. ».

Elle grimace. « Ce n'est pas dur. Surtout que… Qu'est-ce que l'amour en fait ? ».

Le jeune homme cache son visage de son coude. « Est-ce une question philosophique ou un jéopardy ? ». Elle le tape doucement, voulant une réponse plus sérieuse. Il se pose sur son coude, ses doigts caressant le bras de Bella. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir eu l'expérience avant de te connaitre. J'étais si immature au niveau sentimental et toutes ces filles m'étouffaient avec cette fausse affection. Et tu m'as permis de respirer à nouveau. ».

Bella prend la même pose que lui. Avec un sourcil relevé plus que soupçonneux. « Mon dieu ! Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais entendu des mots si purs et innocents…. Qui es-tu ? La vierge Marie ? ».

Il éclate littéralement de rire. « Ouais… Enfin si elle était un homme et qu'elle n'était pas vierge. ».

La jeune femme réprime un frisson. « Je voulais me moquer de toi et… Rejeter une nouvelle fois tes déclarations… Mais… Je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable. Et, je sais que tu ne vas pas accepter qu'on puisse n'être que des amis. ».

**xoxo**

_This is transcendental, on another level..._

_Boy, you are my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wave length..._

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I risk it all_

Edward lui saisit le bras. « Non, en effet. Je ne l'admettrais pas. ». Ils sont interrompus par l'estomac du jeune homme qui proteste bruyamment. Leurs regards se tournent vers le coupable. « OK…. J'ai une putain de dalle. ». Il se lève et s'assoit devant la table, ou traine encore le reste de leur petit déjeuner.

Bella en profite pour se redresser sur un coude, toujours allongée sur le lit. « Tu auras d'autres femmes dans ta vie Edward. ».

Le jeune homme secoue la tête, quelques mèches de cheveux lui retombant sur les yeux. « Non. J'aime ce que je ressens avec toi. Personne ne me fait cet effet-là. ».

Elle s'assoit, réprimant un soupir. « Tu m'as traitée comme la dernière des connes. Comprends que je n'ai pas forcément envie de réitérer l'expérience. ».

Edward mâche consciencieusement le fruit qu'il a choisi pour combler son ventre vide avant de répondre. « C'est parce que tu me regardais de haut. J'étais trop immature pour imaginer que tu pouvais ressentir une quelconque crainte vis-à-vis de notre relation. ».

Bella se lève, soulevant la chaine qui l'emprisonne afin qu'elle suive ses mouvements, et va s'assoir près de lui. « Écoutes… Je peux comprendre tout ça mais cela ne change rien. Surtout que j'ai décidé depuis de me consacrer à ma carrière. Alors, tu dois accepter ma décision. On a eu notre chance et… Nous avons raté cette occasion. ».

Il se pince l'arête du nez, sentant la frustration faire son chemin. « Attends que je comprenne. Tu refuses toute relation avec moi à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a près de trois ans de cela ? Alors que tu me bassines sur le fait de tirer un trait sur le passé, toi tu as directement jeté toute idée d'être amoureuse. Tout ça parce que tu ne veux pas être une nouvelle fois blessée ? Donc tu vas te contenter d'un mec de temps en temps sans réel engagement… ». Edward n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Cette femme est tout aussi intelligente que lui et pourtant ses idées sont bien plus obtus que celles de n'importe quel imbécile venu. La peur de l'échec et du rejet est commune à toute personne mais ce n'est pas en retirant les facteurs aggravants que tout sera réglé.

Bella tapote ses doigts sur la table, maudissant le fait qu'elle ne puisse fumer une cigarette. Elle marmonne. « Oui, c'est assez bien résumé. ». Relevant son regard, elle croise celui d'Edward qui semble la prendre en pitié. « Arrêtes ça Cullen. Tu te donnes un peu trop d'importance. J'étais déjà ainsi avant de te rencontrer. ».

Edward saisit un morceau de pomme. « Je suppose. On a beau être des génies que notre maturité sentimentale est assez peu précoce. ». Il mâche doucement et, comme les convenances l'exigent, attend que sa bouche soit vide avant de parler à nouveau. « Mais dis-moi, quand es-tu devenue aussi lâche ?».

Les mesures de piano des doigts de Bella s'interrompent net. « Je ne suis pas une lâche. C'est juste que… Maintenant je suis plus prudente. ».

Le jeune homme regrette de n'avoir rien pris de plus fort à boire que les jus d'orange, à moitié consommés, qui restent sur la table. « Je comprends… J'ai vécu notre relation en apnée. ». Il prend le temps d'expliquer plus en détail. « Chacune des minutes passées en ta compagnie était un enfer où je m'attendais à ce que tu me rejette en clamant que je n'étais qu'un gamin puis tu es partie et je ne savais si j'aurais la chance de te revoir un jour. ». Sa main dépose délicatement sa serviette. « Voilà ce que je te propose. On passe Noël ensemble et si à la fin des festivités, tu ne me supplies pas de sortir avec moi, alors je te laisserais tranquille. ». Les yeux écarquillés, Bella s'apprête à répliquer quand il relève sa main pour la faire taire. « De toutes les façons, je ne pourrais sortir avec une femme qui a la trouille de vivre pleinement sa vie. ».

La jeune femme le regarde d'un air soupçonneux. Cela semble bien trop facile. Connaissant le phénomène, elle demande. « Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Edward ? ». Il doit avoir quelques coups d'avance… Des atouts dans sa manche qu'il compte lui dévoiler au fil du temps qu'ils passent ensemble.

Un sourire machiavélique inscrit sur le visage d'Edward conclue cette conversation. « Tut tut tut Bella… Ma Bella… Je ne te cache plus rien. Pour te dire la vérité, te voir donner des cours ici, à Brown, m'a fait réaliser, un peu plus, combien je tiens à toi… Le fait que tu sois si populaire, si cool et compréhensive… ».

Bella détourne son regard, ne sachant s'il est bon ou non qu'il lui porte autant d'estime. Il lui prend la main, l'obligeant à recroiser ses yeux verts. « Puis, tu as raison, je ne peux te garantir le fait que nous passerons nos vies ensembles dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais ce que je sais… Et ça Bella tu ne me feras jamais changer d'avis… Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais accepter le fait que tu partages ta vie avec un autre que moi. ».

La jeune femme reste éberluée. D'une voix tremblante, elle demande. « Mais, Edward, serait-il possible que tu m'aimes vraiment ? ».

Edward sourit, moqueur. « Tu me poses vraiment cette question ? ».

« Hein ? ».

Il explique. « Je te l'ai dit au moins une vingtaine de fois… Puis, tu connais beaucoup de mecs qui traversent tout le pays pour revoir une fille ? Surtout après avoir coché la case… ». Il fait le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts. « … 'Séquestration' dans ton CV ? ».

Bella ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, imaginant sans difficulté la tête de sa chère maman quand elle étudiera le Karma d'Edward. Plus proche de Dante on ne fait pas.

**xoxo**

_**Reste l'épilogue !**_

**_un message personne à ma BFF : Za n'oublie pas ! si tu croises Ryan Gosling à New York n'oublies surtout pas de lui offrir un boom chika wah wah de ma part ! (pour celles qui ne connaissent pas chercher la pub axe boom chika wah wah sur youtube et vous comprendrez ^^)_**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Inspiration: Twilight de S. Meyer - Room 106 de Shiina Chika**

**Création : Lex Lina**

**xoxo**

_**Épilogue…**_

Bella pose son sac sur son bureau, avec une telle violence qu'elle fait sursauter certains élèves situés dans les premiers gradins. Aujourd'hui encore un mec est venu la draguer lourdement quand elle prenait sa pause au starbucks.

_Sérieusement, tout avait bien commencé mais là, pfffiouu !_

'_Mademoiselle, vous avez fait tomber quelque chose !_

_Et moi comme une conne je réponds. 'Oh mais quoi donc ?'_

_Il me fait un grand sourire avec sa tête d'abruti et répond. 'Mon cœur'. _

Devant un tel manque d'imagination, Bella a trébuché au point de renverser sa boisson sur son nouveau tailleur et s'est promis de chercher un nouvel endroit pour se reposer avant de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Et ça, ça fait du bien.

Alors qu'elle se remémore ce court moment de solitude, certains étudiants la regardent étrangement mais, retrouvant son calme, elle leur offre un joli sourire.

Elle jette un œil à sa montre et remarque qu'elle a déjà deux minutes de retard. Utilisant sa télécommande, les lumières se tamisent, éclairant principalement son bureau et le tableau. Bella enchaine directement avec son cours. Étant donné que c'est la fin du semestre, tout le monde est sur le qui-vive, avec les examens qui arrivent.

Laissant moins de place à la décontraction, sa voix se fait fluide et confiante. Au bout de treize minutes exactement, sa bouche forme un 'o' parfait quand Bella est interrompue par les portes battantes qui s'ouvrent violemment et qu'une silhouette entre.

Un jeune homme, portant une casquette, avance et sans même chercher à se faire discret, va s'installer dans un des gradins du second rang. Au bruit qu'il fait en se posant, Bella s'oblige à attendre qu'il ait fini. Elle s'assoit sur un coin de son bureau, obligée de remonter légèrement sa jupe fendue sur le côté.

Le retardataire se redresse sur son siège et finit par remarquer que le tout l'amphithéâtre reste comme suspendu à l'attendre. Il se tourne vers le professeur, remontant consciencieusement les manches de sa chemise et lui fait un sourire carnassier. « Oups. ». Il pose sa casquette sur le pupitre devant lui et patiente en la fixant, lui laissant le temps de le reconnaitre.

Bella croise les bras au niveau de sa poitrine. « Oups, en effet. ». Son regard se détourne pour éviter de montrer ses joues rosies. Elle fait mine de chercher dans ses notes. « Bon… On continue ? ».

Quelques étudiantes gloussent en souriant avidement auprès de l'opportun qui ne fait guère attention à elles. Le professeur reprend son cours, tentant d'oublier le fait qu'elle se soit laissé si facilement distraire.

Les minutes passent et Edward, car c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agit, observe la femme avec qui un simple cours de littérature devient passionnant. Ne pourrait-elle pas, aussi aisément, lui expliquer ce qui se passe dans sa tête ? Il cherche encore et veut comprendre ce qui peut la rendre heureuse. Il veut savoir si c'est quelque chose qu'il doit dire, ou faire mais putain, il a beau chercher il ne trouve pas quel peut être le déclic.

Le cours est tellement passionnant qu'il se surprend à prendre des notes alors qu'il ne passe même pas d'examen dans cette matière. La sonnerie retentit. Tandis que les autres élèves sortent tranquillement de l'amphithéâtre, Edward attend patiemment son tour. Généralement, le jeune homme est toujours confiant, calculant avec deux voire trois coups d'avance toute éventualité qui peut lui tomber dessus. Là, il se demande encore s'il régit, encore un minimum, sa vie ou si c'est Bella qui détient le contrôle de son avenir. Son retard a été beaucoup plus remarqué qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il sait qu'elle risque fortement de lui en vouloir. Pas de traitement de faveur, ni même de sympathie.

Edward se redresse prudemment, l'observant alors qu'elle est assise sur son bureau, écrivant des notes sur la leçon passée. Ses cheveux sont enserrés dans un chignon négligé et comme d'habitude, elle est parfaite. La veste, accompagnant son tailleur, est posée négligemment sur le dossier de sa chaise et il peut voir ses courbes au travers de la transparence de sa camisole satinée et cintrée.

_Où est passée sa chemise ? D'un autre côté, ça me fait un vêtement de moins à retirer…_

Sa garde-robe devrait être interdite tant elle le dévie de sa vie studieuse. Alors que la jeune femme croise ses jambes, sa jupe remonte légèrement. Le souffle d'Edward se rompt dans sa poitrine et il manque de rater une des dernières marches du gradin qu'il descend. Bien qu'elle soit classique et à mi-cuisse, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si le fait qu'il la soulève brutalement pour prendre sa propriétaire sur son bureau, serait un acte répréhensible ? Promis, il essaiera par tous les moyens de ne point abimer le tissu sous ses assauts répétés.

Les portes lourdent font écho lorsque le dernier étudiant sort de l'amphi et Edward sait que c'est le meilleur moment pour agir. Il réajuste sa casquette et signale sa présence. « Professeur ? Puis-je avoir une minute ? ».

Bella arrête d'écrire et relève la tête, sachant qui se tient en face d'elle. Sa bouche fait une moue boudeuse quand elle reconnait le retardataire. Elle pose ses notes sur le bureau et attend qu'il dise quoi que ce soit qui expliquerait sa présence.

Edward se rapproche, n'étant plus qu'à un mètre de l'estrade et devant le silence dédaigneux de la jeune femme, commence à perdre de son flegme. « Je voulais juste dire… que… ce cours était génial…. Enfin pour quelqu'un que ça intéresse bien entendu. Non point que la dénonciation du péché constaté par le personnage d'Anna Karenine n'est pas sujette à débat… ». Il sourit, narquois, devant la mine outrée qu'elle affiche. Il saute sur l'estrade et se retrouve face à Bella, baissant la tête prêt à subir son courroux. « Enfin bref, je voulais juste dire que… Je n'ai pas d'excuse… Il y a-t-il quelque chose à faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? Enfin à part ça. ». Sa main cherche dans le sac qu'il tient en bandoulière et en retire une canette de Coca à la cerise.

Bella esquisse un petit sourire, sachant qu'il la prend par les sentiments. Comme s'il en avait réellement besoin. Sa voix se fait douce. « Et qu'est-ce que tu envisages d'autre ? ».

Son regard émeraude semble la scruter dans les moindres détails. Une tension palpable s'intensifie entre eux et il imagine bien les vagues torrides qu'ils émanent, comme lorsque l'homogénéité de l'air est perturbée par la chaleur émise entre leurs corps. Il faut que quelque chose rompt le contact, et c'est chose faite quand Bella se mord la lèvre qu'elle vient d'humidifier du bout de sa langue. Il s'écrie, ne voulant plus jouer. « Merde, tu m'as manqué Bella. ».

Franchissant la courte distance qui les sépare, il se penche en avant et la prend dans ses bras, forçant sa place entre les jambes de la jeune femme. Edward l'attire contre lui, sans pour autant la faire descendre du bureau. Collant son corps contre elle, il savoure les courbes voluptueuses qui se pressent sur lui et le dos de Bella se cambre quand sa main se pose et étreint le bas de son dos. Elle l'embrasse passionnément. « Tu ne peux imaginer… ».

Edward gronde doucement quand ils s'écartent légèrement afin de reprendre leur respiration. « Tu n'as pas idée… Putain, j'ai tellement… C'était terrible et je viens de rentrer… Je suis resté devant la porte de ton amphi à me demander si j'allais être capable de me contenir… Être si proche de toi, sans être autorisé à te toucher… ».

Bella est transportée par ses propos, ses mains agrippent les avants bras découverts de son partenaire et l'attire un peu plus contre elle, appréciant le frottement intime entre eux. « Tu n'es parti que quatre jours Edward. ».

Il sourit. « Tu n'imagines même pas quel fantasme j'ai pu imaginer durant tout ce temps. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas porter de sous-vêtements ce weekend… ».

Elle éclate de rire, devant la tête sérieuse de son petit ami. Comment vont-ils réussir à vivre une vie normale si une simple absence créée un tel manque entre eux ? S'il savait que rien que le son suave et viril de sa voix au téléphone faisait monter un désir profond en elle au point de tremper sa petite culotte.

Bella murmure avant de poser ses mains sur sa nuque. « Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal. Tu aurais une solution ? ».

Est-ce qu'on peut considérer comme une solution le fait de la prendre sur le bureau, ou contre le mur, voire même sur la chaise ? Peu lui importe l'endroit tant que les jambes fuselées de Bella se retrouvent autour de sa taille, sur ses épaules ou retenues par les mains d'Edward. Même avec les limites provoquées par la gravité terrestre, il se dit qu'il y a pas mal de recoins potentiels dans cet amphithéâtre.

Essayant avec difficulté de maitriser sa libido qui tente de percer le toit de l'amphi, Edward lui offre un sourire éclatant devant une telle déclaration. Doit-il lui avouer qu'il est passé par Forks avant de rentrer de sa convention ? Ou peut-être lui montrer le diamant énorme qui dort dans l'écrin de velours, aux armoiries familiales Cullen, caché au fond de sa valise ?

Les mains de Bella se posent sur sa nuque, grattant doucement les cheveux soyeux qu'elle aime tant. Elle répond à son sourire, chaleureusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Embrasses moi. ».

Ok ses doutes s'envolent. L'ombre de l'hésitation qui planait dans l'esprit d'Edward s'évanouie quand il entreprend de montrer son amour envers la jeune femme. Un éclair de lucidité le frappe. « On va chez toi ? ». Elle acquiesce.

Bien que cela fait déjà deux ans qu'ils se sont retrouvés, le couple n'a toujours pas franchit le pas de vivre réellement ensemble. Déjà parce qu'Edward a conclu un pacte avec le doyen lors d'une entrevue, alors qu'il tenait son professeur séquestrée chez lui. En échange du copyright sur toutes les recherches qu'il effectuera durant ses années d'études à Brown, l'administration fermera les yeux sur la relation entre Bella et son élève, tant qu'ils resteront discrets à ce sujet. Et, il ne reste que peu de temps avant qu'il soit considéré comme convenable le fait qu'il embrasse la jeune femme en public. Surtout que le jour où cela arrivera, le baiser de Rodin fera pâle figure à côté de celui qu'il exécutera sur la bouche rose et boudeuse de sa petite amie. Peut-être le jour de son diplôme ? Oui c'est cela, quand il remerciera chacun des professeurs qui l'ont aidé lors de ses études, Edward prouvera à tout le monde qu'il détient bien plus qu'un simple bout de papier signifiant son intelligence.

Le jeune homme sourit encore et baisse sa tête, exécutant l'ordre donné par celle qui détient son cœur.

Bella lève un sourcil inquiet, sans se douter des plans machiavéliques qui émanent de l'esprit de son petit ami, saisit son sac et entraine Edward par la main.

Il avance d'un pas trainant avant de revenir sur terre et de se presser vers la sortie.

_Je suis Edward Cullen, petit prince, génie extraordinaire, gendre idéal et petit ami rêvé… Et pourtant, malgré toutes ces qualités qui me définissent auprès des autres, il n'y a qu'une femme qui parvient à bouleverser mon monde, à connaitre la noirceur qui m'étreint._

_Bella… Bella…. Je la croyais simple et facile à berner… Ou pour sortir ma science, victime d'acédie décisionnelle…_

_Alors qu'en réalité, toute personne, poussée à bout, peut montrer un revers à sa médaille. Chacun recherchait son alter ego. De chaton, elle est passée tigresse et de maître je suis devenu esclave. Maintenant, nous sommes égaux, passionnés et entiers._

**xoxo**

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien... Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural... Extraterrestrial_

**xoxo**

_**Merci à toutes les personnes ayant pris le temps de lire cette fiction. Et une bise à celles qui ont pris les trois minutes qu'il faut pour laisser une review.**_

_**Nota : Je suis en plein déménagement et cela va encore durer les deux voire trois prochaines semaines ^^ wouhouh !**_

_**14 pages de princes écrites et surement publiées dans la semaine qui arrive.**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
